My Lovesong
by uchihas' fan
Summary: Pretend you fall for someone, whos face you haven't seen. What would you do when found out that he's the one you hate most...
1. Chapter 1

**Hinata's pov**

Meet Uchiha Sasuke: 19 years old brunet with 180 cm high, has black eyes, pale skin and hair like a duck butt from behind. Handsome, mysterious, rude, cynic, selfish bastard, who cares only about himself, always calm and cold, hates almost everything and everyone in this world, and most of all his fangirls. Friends, I mean friend, calls him Sasuke-teme. Hobby- to have fan on Naruto.

Our relationship - I hate him.

What bond us - nothing.

Meet Uzumaki Naruto: 19 years old blond with big, beautiful blue eyes, sun kissed skin and 177 cm high. The kindest person in Konoha High. Never gives up. Always friendly, happy and funny. Sometimes loud… too loud, but without that he wouldn't be himself. Hates nothing and no one in this world. Most of all loves ramen. Friends call him Naruto kun or just Naruto. Sasuke calls him dobe.

Our relationship – I have a crush on him.

Finally meet me: Hyuga Hinata, 18 years old girl with black-blue hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, and 160 cm high. Used to be a shy and a stuttering girl. Most of all I hate Sasuke. Most of all love Naruto and sweets. Friends call me Hinata chan or just Hina.

So here is my story…

**Sasuke's pov**

Here is my story. I live in Konoha; go to Konoha High. My family is the richest in our small village. Whatever. My parents are always on a business trips, so most of my time I spend alone. Also I have a big brother – Itachi, but he's married and lives with his new family. I'm not going to talk ho awesome I am, everybody knows that already. All girls in Konoha are in love with me. No wait, not all. There was a shy and stuttering girl – Hyunata, no, Higata, no it was something else. Well, it doesn't matter. She was in love with that dobe. I remember she was going to confess him when I suddenly spoiled everything. It happened like that. I was just walking in the park near our school, when saw that dobe standing there. I just went closer and said "Hey, dobe" he turned around yelling something. Actually I didn't hear that, because my attention got something else. That Hyuvata was standing there with bright red face. But what she said was more interesting than the way she looked. I heard that words clearly "I love you". Judging by Naruto's face he didn't hear that, so I decided to tease that girl a bit. I went a bit closer and asked

"What were you saying?" I smirked and looked at her. She was almost crying, but it was funny. Then she just ran away and I hadn't talked to her since that day. It happened maybe two or three months ago or something.

**Hinata's pov**

Well, what can I tell about me? My family is one of the richest families of Konoha. Let's say so- we share our first place with Uchihas. I live with my parents, my sister and cousin. I go to Konoha High with Naruto. I remember how I failed when tried to confess him… that was almost six years ago. That day I decided to tell Naruto how I had been feeling about him since we were at academy. I was so determined, but when I said that I loved him, Sasuke appeared and spoiled everything. I hadn't talked to him since that day. It was the worst day in my life. I was quietly hating him, but was too shy to say that out loud.

Yes, I used to be a weak one. My father had always wanted me to be stronger. He had tried lots of things to make me speak straight and loud, without stuttering. Well, he'd succeed. After really hard work I became a normal girl… almost. I still blush sometimes. But I never did one thing again, I had never confessed to Naruto.

**Naruto's pov**

I saw the most beautiful girl in this world again. Her name was Haruno Sakura. I had been in love with her since we were at academy. Then she was a little girl with odd pink hair. But years had made her more beautiful, and sexy. She was head over heels about Sasuke teme, but I didn't blame him for that. He did nothing to make her fall for him. He never does a thing but all girls love him. Hn… I would like to know why. Well I never could understand those women, dattebayo.

**Hinata's pov**

It was a beautiful day, the first day of our last year in school. We were going to finish school soon, but I had no idea what I was going to do next. My father wanted me to become an economist, yet I would like to be a musician. I loved to sing a lot, and only a few people knew about that.

"Yo, Hinata" I heard familiar voice coming from behind. About a few people. Kiba was one of them. He wasn't bad at that himself, also he could play a guitar.

I turned to him and smiled. He hadn't changed during the summer holidays at all. He had brown hair, nice colored skin, and very funny teeth. He was my best friend and I missed him a lot, so I went closer and hugged him.

"Hi Kiba kun. How are you?" he smiled to me and answered

"I'm fine. Have you heard already the last news?" 'Last news?' what was he talking about? He was in school only for five or ten minutes, but had managed to get informed about the last news.

"No, Kiba. You tell me"

"We are going to have a party in masks. Cool right?" hell. I had always hated parties. I never felt good in places like that and neither had fun.

We started to walk down the hall towards our classroom, when suddenly I saw him, Naruto. I stopped for a second 'Oh, my god, he is so hot' that thought mad me blush. I shook my head and walked towards him to say 'hallo' but someone appeared between us. I looked up and saw familiar duck butt style hair. When he turned around I realized one thing. My first day had already been ruined. Uchiha Sasuke. I looked at him from head to feet. 'When did he manage to become so tall?' I thought. But one more thing got my attention too. His uniform. We all wore uniforms, and he did, but it didn't look like one. He didn't have his red tie, his first two buttons were unbuttoned, and shirt was falling on trousers. Like he was having a walk in a park…

I went back to Kiba pretending that nothing had happened. Of course he knew about my feelings for Naruto, but I wouldn't like to look like a loser, who had to chase a boy for the rest of her life.

Finally we entered the classroom. Everyone looked so happy. Of course they were. Everyone'd dreamed of that day for twelve years. I greeted Shino, Shikamaru, Ino and the others and took my seat. Suddenly someone pushed the door open and entered in. That was one of our teachers, mysterious Mr. Hatake. No one had seen his face because of his mask.

Mr. Hatake stood in the center and spoke

"Dear students…" no one was listening to him. Some of students didn't even notice him coming in. A second later we heard a loud whistle and everyone went quiet. We all turned to see that it was Mr. Hatake

"This Friday. 6 p.m. Party in masks" he said and walked out. Everyone was exited but me. Now they were all discussing that stupid party. Sometimes I ask myself why I hate those parties. I felt like an old woman…

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata's pov**

That day after school I met my other friend Tenten. She was older than me, but it didn't make any sence. Besides she was in love wiyh my causin Neji. Whatever, she had been talking about that party for almost two hours. She was so excited with that as if it was matter of life and death

"Hey Hina, you are coming right? We should go for shopping. You know we need amazing dresses and masks. I want to look adorable that night, I want Neji to look only at me, because…"

The rest of sentence I didn't hear, that was stronger than me. One more thing that I didn't love much was shopping. I don't mind to buy something new and nice to wear, but I don't see meaning of spending whole day in shops.

'I bet I'm not going anywhere. What's the point? It's not movie or something, where I can kiss and dance with my prince charm… WAIT! Party in masks?' And right at that moment some thought crossed my mind. I thought for two minutes and decided to go. Anyway, I had nothing to lose.

"When are we going to start?" Tenten looked at me with surprise

"Start what Hina?"

"Looking for amazing dresses and masks" I smiled 'I'm going to get you Naruto'

**Sasuke's pov**

Naruto had been washing my brain up for since Kakashi declared about party. Whole six hours. All those talks about that stupid party were annoying me, I couldn't take them anymore. But the worst thing was that he was talking about that whore Sakura. How could he be so blind? How could he love someone like her?

"I'm going to get her teme, you'll see, I'll make her love me" And why was he telling me that? It wasn't like I cared or something, so I decided to be... honest

"I don't care" Did I mention that talks about love were annoying me too. Of course I'd like to have somebody to love, but all those girls, they didn't love me in real, they just wanted my money or body. I was sure, that in that party they were going to bag me for sex, again. All boys were going to that party for sex, but I was having one two or three times in school every day not counting blowjobs.

Naruto was still talikng. I was bored, so I put my palm under my chin and looked out through the window sinking in my thoughts. 'Why should I go to that stupid party? It's not like I'll meet my one of a kind there… wait. We are going to have masks? Hn'. Yeah, I was a genious. I turned to Naruto and said

"Hey dobe, if I agree to come to that stupid party, will you shut up?"

"Yes" came Naruto's clear answer

"Ok then, I'll come, but one thing. You are not telling anyone. I don't want anybody to know that I'll be there, you get me?" Naruto just nodded. I wouldn't worry, if i didn't know Naruto well, so I narrowed my eyes and said

"I hope youn know, that you're dead if anyone finds out, right?"

"Alright, alright, I get it teme, I'm not as stupid as you think"

"Hn" 'that's going to be great party…'

**Hinata's pov**

Finally we chose our dresses. Mine was perfect. I had never seen dress like that before. It was simple but magnificent at the same time. It was dark blue like a night sky and hugged my body tightly. Also we got masks. Mine was black, it was covering my forehead and half of my nose. I guess I had to do something with the locks on my forehead…

**Sasuke's pov**

I had to choose something to wear for party. I didn't like tuxes so I guess it was going to be just some pants and shirt. I also had to get a mask, and do something with my locks. If I didn't want girls to recognize me, I had to change their style. Maybe I should pull them all back or something.

**Hinata's pov**

Finally Friday came. I was so nervous. I was trying to calm myself down but it wasn't that easy as it could seem. 'Hinata calm down, you can do it, just calm down' I said to myself and began to prepare.

Almost two and half hours passed. Now I was ready. I looked really… nice, yeah nice. I looked at my reflection in the mirror once again taking a deep breath. i was ready.

6 p.m. I entered the club. Everyone was already having fun, boys were drinking, girls were chatting, the others were dancing. It seemed rather nice to me. I started to make my way through the crowd to the bar. Going closer I saw a blond boy, who was trying to talk to a girl with pink hair… 'whait it's Naruto and he's trying to talk with Sakura. No this time it won't work, I'm so determined tonight'. I went closer as soon as Sakura left Naruto alone by the bar. I set down and crossed my legs pretending that I hadn't noticed him. I was going to order something to drink, when Naruto sat next to me. I looked at him and rolled my eyes immediately. 'god he's looking at me, he's looking'. Then I heard him saying

"Want something to drink?" I looked at him again. He looked so cute with his orange shirt and black trousers. I smiled and was going to answer him when Sakura came back again. She put her hand on Naruto's shoulder and said

"I've changed my mind. Do you still want to dance?"

Naruto looked at me. He left with her saying 'sorry'. 'I failed, damn I failed again, why's that each time I try to do something someone always prevents me'. I was sunk in my thoughts when someone sat next to me, but it wasn't Naruto. The boy had dark black hair, black pants and shirt the same color. But my attention took another thing. He had dark blue mask which was matching my dress. Actually he was tall and handsome. I wasn't sure that I had seen him before.

"One bear for me and one mojito for lady" he said to barman and turned to me

"Don't you mind me to buy you something to drink?" I just nodded. His deep voice mad me shiver. It was strange but nice the same time.

"Why are you so sad?" he kept on talking

"I don't know, never liked parties"

"Me too" we got our drinks and took a sip. "Want to dance?" I looked at him but didn't answer, I was kinda confused. I guess he read that by expression on my face.

"Well I'm on dance floor if you change your mind"

I sat there for ten minutes and did nothing but staring at others. I was bored. I guess barman noticed that. He came closer and asked

"would you like something else to drink?" I looked at him put my hand under my chin and asked

"Is this party boring or is it me?" he thought for a minute and answered

"Do you want me to tell true?"

The answer was clear to me  
"No, there's no need to answer any more"

I stood up and walked on dance floor looking for the raven stranger, and I found him… dancing with two girls all at once. I shook my head, turned around and started walking. I was failed and I felt pathetic. Suddenly I pumped on someone. I apologized and looked at him. What I saw made me feel a bit comforted. It was my raven stranger smirking at me

"looking for me?" as soon as I nodded, he took my hand, screwed me around and wrapped his other hand around me pressing my back to his chaste. He actually was hugging me. We met only 20 minutes ago or something. Good girl wouldn't let someone to hug her like that, but it felt so good that I just didn't care anymore. We were dancing, and dancing, and dancing when suddenly the music stopped and we all heard sound of broken glasses. Hell, students got drunk and now were fighting and broking everything in way. Security did his job immediately, then appeared blond lady took the microphone and said

"Party is over, get out of here right now" yeah, lady Tsunade was angry. It took one minute to get what she said. Great, now that I was enjoying myself, everything should end up. I took a step to leave as all started to do, but my raven boy took my hand and said

"Want to go on with our party?"

**Hope u liked it. review and let me know what u think))))))**


	3. Chapter 3

"Want to go on with our party?" I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and led me to the exit my hand still in his.

"Hope you like driving"

"Yes, I love it" We stopped near a black Mercedes Benz sl600. It was amazing car. I sat on the front passenger seat as he opened the door for me. The car had white leather seats, CD changer and a lot of other things that were unknown to me. He took his seat and drove.

"Your car?" He turned his head to me as I broke the silence.

"Nop, my dad. Like?"

"Uh-hah" he smirked and pressed a button. At that moment the top of the car went back demonstrating the night sky with all of its beauty. Stars were shining so bright and it felt like I could touch them. Everything was like magical.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"It's a surprise, but I'm sure you'll like it" I narrowed my eyes

"Ok… is it far?"

"No, almost ten minutes and we'll get" we sat in silence for two minutes but I broke it again

"What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked and without getting his answer I took the CD changer control panel and pressed button 'on'. Music played as I did it

…**So give me your hands****  
****And we can make plans****  
****For the rest of our days****  
****And the world is wonderful****  
****And tonight is wonderful****  
****And right now is wonderful****  
****Thanks to you, thanks to you, thanks to you****  
****And we've got something real****  
****Its something that we feel****  
****And they don't seem to understand****  
****But I don't really care****  
****Cause when I've got you there****  
****I feel like I'm a better man****  
****So give me your hands****  
****And we can make plans****  
****For the rest of our days****  
****And the world is wonderful****  
****And tonight is wonderful****  
****And right now is wonderful****  
****Thanks to you, thanks to you, thanks to you****  
****I want you more and more each time that you're around****  
****And you've got me feeling like****  
****I'm 10 feet off the ground****  
****And the world is wonderful****  
****And tonight is wonderful****  
****And right now is wonderful**

**Thanks to you…****  
**  
It was one of my favorite songs. At first I was just hmm-ing, but a minute later I found myself singing in a full voice. My stranger looked at me and smiled making me blush. I was about to shut my mouth up when I heard him singing with me. We looked at each other and laughed.

"You sing pretty well" he spoke first.

"Not better than you"

We drove a few more minutes and stopped. I didn't know what place was that until I got out of the car. I took my high hills off and buried my feet into the warm sand. Yes, we were at the beach. I walked closer. It was so beautiful, moon was reflecting on the water and breeze was drifting by kissing my face and playing with my hair. I hadn't felt something like that for a while. At that moment all my life seemed to me very, very long stressed day. I couldn't remember when I had been in such a good mood the last time.

"Beautiful right?" he came closer and stood next to me. I just nodded my eyes still stuck in the horizon. We'd stood in silence for several minutes before he spoke again

"Hey remember? We are here to have a party, so we get to start now" he walked towards the car and got in

"We have everything for our party, and by everything I mean music and this" I narrowed my eyes and looked at him

"This?" I understood what 'that' was when he came back with a bottle of champagne in his hands. I couldn't help but smile. He opened it with a loud 'bang' and came even closer

"We don't have any glasses so if you refuse to drink I'll understand" he said and took a sip from the bottle. At first I didn't want to drink like that, you know ladies shouldn't act like that and stuff, but then I changed my mind. I took the bottle from his hands and did the same as he did. It was awkward for me as I had never done something like that, but I had to admit that I liked that.

We were drinking, and dancing and laughing like crazies not caring about time. It was almost 1 a.m. when I looked at the watches. I knew that I had to go home, but I didn't want. Well, sometimes we do thing that we don't want to, right? I was going to ask him to take me home when he suddenly grabbed my hand, pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. We began to sway as we heard a song

**I'm falling in**

**I'm falling down**

**I wanna begin but I don't know how**

**To let you know how I'm feeling**

**I'm high on hope,**

**i'm winning****  
****And I won't let you go**

**Now you know**

**I've been crazy **

**for you all this time**

**I've kept it close**

**Always hoping****  
****With a heart on fire**

**A heart on fire**

**With a heart on fire**

**A heart on fire****  
****Hand in hand**

**Sparkling eyes**

**The days are bright**

**And so are the nights**

**Cause when i'm with you **

**I'm grinning**

**Once i was screwed now **

**i'm winning****  
****No I won't let you go**

**Now you know**

**I've been crazy for you all this time**

**I've kept it close**

**Always hoping****  
****With a heart on fire**

**A heart on fire**

**With a heart on fire**

**A heart on fire****  
****Let me walk through life with you**

**Everybody dreams of having what we do**

**Like a growling thunder**

**You pull me out from under****  
****No I won't let you go**

**Now you know**

**I've been crazy for you all this time**

**I've kept it close**

**Always hoping****  
****With a heart on fire**

**A heart on fire**

**With a heart on fire**

**A heart on fire**

**A heart on fire**

The song, the night, his tight embrace on me, his worm breath on my neck… it was too much for a drunk girl like me. I got a strange feeling that rushed through my body and also I felt weakness in my knees. No one made me feel things like that before, even Naruto. I wanted him so bad…

When the song stopped he pushed me a bit back, then bent down and pressed his lips to mine. They were so soft and warm. After a moment he slid his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gasped in surprise giving him chance to deepen the kiss. I moaned as felt his wet tongue exploring my mouth. I tightened my wrap around his neck and kissed him with more passion. It was my first kiss and it was amazing. I never wanted it to end but we both needed air so we broke and looked at each other. He pecked on my lips and said

"It's late, I'll take you home" I just nodded. He took my hand in his as we walked towards the car. I didn't want him to know where was my house so I asked him to take me to school. All the way we were in a comfortable silence.

We were in front of our school twenty minutes later and it was time to say 'bye' to my raven boy. We stood there for a few minutes after what he took my hand and kissed it wishing me good night. I smiled , turned and walked away. I hoped that he would ask me my name or something else but he never did.

I walked home and tried to get to my room without waking anyone up. I locked my door, took my dress off and went to sleep. I knew only one thing, that I was going to find him, the one who made me forget about Naruto…

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am really, really sorry for my grammar mistakes, it's because English is not my mother tongue. However, if it bothers u toooooooo much, what can I say?... Don't like, don't read **

**Normal pov**

Almost one month had passed since the party. Hinata was looking for her prince every day. There was nobody who looked like him even a bit, but she didn't give up. She had to find him. Sometimes she felt stupid for being in love with someone whose face she hadn't even seen, but she couldn't help it.

It was Monday. Kiba was waiting for Hinata in front of classroom with his guitar in his hands. He had to tell her, or to be correct, to tell her about some very important thing. Of course Hinata could get mad, but what's done had been done, and he couldn't take it back.

Hinata was walking to school that day. She had a chauffeur for going to school, but sometimes she would prefer walking. She was by the school when saw some announcements on the walls. Something was going on. Hinata went closer and read one of them "Final jam, 20 days left" Final jam? And she didn't know anything about it. She was still standing there confused, when a blond girl appeared in front of her. It was Ino

"Hinata what are you going to do about competition?"

"Competition?" Hinata asked not sure what she was talking about.

"Yeah, you know, competition, today, where teachers must chose the best singer to introduce us… oh come on Hinata you know what I mean" Hinata was really confused. She felt like she had been sleeping last five years and now didn't know what was going on around her. Ino left her with "oh, god". Hinata took the announcement and entered the school. Walking through the long hall she finally appeared in front of their classroom. 'Finally' Kiba said to himself and took a deep breathe.

"Hey Hina, I was looking for you, need to tell you something, only don't know how" Kiba said with strange expression on his face.

"What's going on Kiba kun? Or maybe i should ask what have you done?"

"isignedyouupforcompetitionan dit'sintwohours" Hinata didn't understand even a word. She paused for a minute then spoke

"Try again?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I signed… you up… for competition… it's in two hours. You have new song right?" her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Kiba did that without even asking her. Now she understood what Ino meant.

"dear Kiba… YOU... COULDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER LIKE 'HEY HINA GET UP RIGHT NOW AND START TO WRITE A NEW SONG'" everybody turned to see who was yelling. Hinata covered her mouth with her hands. She was shocked too, not expecting her to say something like that and that loud. Students started to laugh. Hinata just turned around to walk away when saw a boy with pale skin, black eyes and stupid fake smile, standing in front of her. It was Sai. He wasn't bad person, but knew how to get on someone's nerves.

"Hinata-san I heard you are taking part in competition. What is your song about?"

"I… it's a surprise"

"really, I thought you didn't have a song, haha"

"haha" answered Hinata and started to walk

"what are you going to do Hina?" asked Kiba following her. Hinata took Kiba's guitar and said

"skipping classes for first, and for second I have to write a new song forget?"

Hinata is skipping classes? It impressed Kiba, Hinata never did such a thing before...

Sauske was lying on the roof with a cigarette in his mouth. It was the only place where he could smoke without being caught. He was smoking and thinking about the party and her. His princess. He wanted to meet her again, and that time he wouldn't be as stupid as last time. He wouldn't let her go just like that. His thoughts were interrupted by someone. He heard footsteps and stood up immediately. He thought that it could be one of his fangirls or something, but what he saw surprised him. It was Hinata with guitar in her hands. She put her bag on the roof and sat down with a notebook and a pen in her other hand. 'what the hell?' Sasuke said to himself.. She didn't see him so it was nice opportunity to frighten and tease her a bit. He quietly took steps towards her, kneeled down behind her and said wrapping his arms around her

"what are you doing here, love?" Hinata 'eep'ed and jumped up. she turned to see Sasuke laughing at her. It wasn't good day for sure and now it got even worse.

"I need to do something" came Hinata's cold answer.

"if you need a release I can help" he smirked and crossed his hands on his chaste. 'ugh… jerk, asshole, bastard, dickhead…' Hinata could go on with that list but she didn't have much time for that so she just said

"Uchiha san please leave me alone, I have very important thing to do" Sasuke was disappointed. He hoped he could have some fun, but that girl and fun were too far from each other.

"Boring" he just commented and walked away. Now when that girl was there, there was no point of staying.

**Hinata's pov**

I sat there thinking about song, but nothing came to my mind. I would like to kill Kiba for all that mass. "What shall I do?" I had no idea what to write about. Maybe about friendship? or about love? I looked at the horizon and before I realized it, I was thinking about my raven stranger again. Memories of hours that we had spent together made me smile. I wrapped my arms around myself pretending it was him. At that same moment some words came to my mind. I put them in a right way to get a rhyme and wrote them down immediately not wanting to lose them. "you are inspiration" I said out loud and new words for song came to my mind. Now i was sure what my song was going to be about...

**Sasuke's pov**

Competition was going to start soon. I didn't take part but I wanted to hear and see those losers. But some part of me was very curious about that girl's song. I don't know why, but I have some interest in her. She was not like the others, and I noticed it only some time ago. Besides I didn't know she could sing, 'it's going to be interesting'.

I was in the backstage waiting for them, when suddenly Tayuya came in. She was one of my fangirls.

"Waiting for someone, Sasuke kun? Maybe you need something?" she said coming too close and sliding her hand in my pants. Yeah, that girl knew how to 'work' fast. She pushed me a bit and made me sat on a chair. I spread my legs so that she could kneel down between them and do her 'work'. She unzipped my pants and slid her hand into my boxers. She squeezed me a bit then pulled down my boxers unclothing my dick. She liked from base to tip at first, then kissed the tip keeping eye contact all the time. Then she took me in her mouth and started to suck hard. It felt really good. After ten minutes I was completely in her mouth with her tongue around my dick. I was near my release when suddenly I heard voice of Kakashi saying "Hinata Hyuga". I pushed Tayuya from me not caring about mind-blowing blowjob anymore. I zipped my pants and went closer to stage so that I could see her.

"Hey Sasuke kuuun?" Tayuya said to me still on her knees.

"Get out of here, you are annoying me" she looked at me with wide open eyes, then cried and ran away. Ah, that fangirls. Whatever. I saw Hinata sitting on a chair with a guitar in her hands.

**Hinata's pov**

God, it was my turn and I wasso nervous. I was afraid to forget lyrics or play wrong chords and do what I do good- faile. I shook my head to push bad thoughts away and took a deep breath. Took Kiba's guitar, I got to the stage and sat on a chair. I took a deep breath and started

Words don't come easy without a melody  
I'm always thinking In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming laughing with you  
Instead I'm all out of tune  
But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration, you helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you  
And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I'm trying to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
I'm in a session writing tracks  
You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with a band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key  
And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note  
It's what I try to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never wanna change a single note

It's what I tried to say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song

**Sasuke's pov**

I'm shocked. I didn't know she sings so well. I don't know why, but I want to hear her song again and again. she wrote this song today on the roof? It's unbelievable…

**Thanks 4 reading and reviewing guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks 4 reading and reviewing guys.**

**Dear sasuhina: u will see Sasuke's reaction very soon)))))**

**Dear Wendbria: of course they will sing a duet, but in latest chaps.**

**Dear strawberry chizoey: I wanted something extraordinary, I think shocked Uchiha is a perfect ****example)))))))**

**Hinata's pov**

My heart is beating so fast and so loud. We are standing on the stage waiting for teachers to say who will sing in a final jam. They are still looking at us without saying a word. Feels like they are doing it on purpose.

After a minute, which seemed a year to me, Mr. Hatake started to talk

"you were all good, but we have to choose only one of you. We made our choice and we think that… what are you doing here Mr. Uchiha?"

'what is he talking about?' I thought before I heard someone's footsteps. I turned and saw him.

"I know, I know Mr. Hatake, I just wanted to tell you something" Sasuke approached Mr. Hatake and whispered something. I wish I could hear what.

"Are you sure Sasuke?"

"hn"

Then all teachers looked and nodded to each other.

"as you know the winner of final jam would get 10.000$ and we need these money. Also we need results and very quickly" he stopped for moment, looked at me and continued again

"Mrs. Hyuga how fast can you write another new song?" I didn't know what to say, I stood there dumbfounded.

"i… I don't know, maybe two days?" 'what does it mean? They chose me?'

"you have only one day, if you fail we will find another one, you understand?" I wanted to jump from joy, I won, I can't believe…

"yes sir" I answered with smile on my face.

"great now all of you, get out of here"

We all left the theater. I still can't believe. I want to scream about that, no I need to tell Kiba first. So I did.

I spent that day with my friends talking about jam. I have so much to do. I'm going to win all that money…

Next day I came to school with black bags under my eyes. I haven't slept all night, but now I have my song. I need to choose members of my band, but at first I have to talk with Mr. Hatake.

I found him standing in the corridor with his arms crossed in his chaste. He talked as I came closer

"Do you have a song?" I just nodded. He smiled and said

"good, you are free from all classes"

"yes but I need a band"

"hm, who?"

"Inuzuka Kiba, Ymanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru" I needed Shika because he plays on a guitar, Ino can drum, and Kiba will sing a duet with me.

I went to theatre and waited for them. Soon Mr. Hatake came with students I mentioned and said

"start your tries, you can stay as long as you need, no one will bother you" and left.

So we began. Days were passing by and we had so much to do.

The final jam will take part in Konoha, so we had to welcome guests from Mist High, Rock High, Sound High and Suna High. They were our general rivals. I don't like them at all, especially the redhead boy. But i can't care about him much. We have only four days left and we have to hurry with preparations.

Our team gethered again in the theatre and we started all over again

"ok guys last time and we can go to rest" I said and took the microphone

So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong

right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song

Then a loud laugh interrupted us…

**Sasuke's pov**

I was passing by the theatre when heard someone playing a guitar. 'it must be her' I smirked and went closer to see what was going on. Hinata's band was going to sing. It's interesting. No one heard their song yet, so I'll be the first. They started their song. It's awful. They are going to sing this trash? What the heel. I entered and started to laugh at them.

"what are you doing here Uchiha san?" came Hinata's cold voice. She was not happy to see me, it was obvious. I decided to tease her a bit, it was really fun.

"na na na na? really? You are going to sing this?"

"hey you asshole what is your problem?" that idiot Kiba stood in front of me. Who he thinks he is. No one dare to call me an asshole.

"right now you are my problem" I said and punched him in face.

"stop it right now" girls cried out. Shikamaru just murmured something but I didn't hear what. Kiba tried to punch me back, but Hinata appeared between us.

"stop it Kiba" then turned to me and said

"Leave now"

''you are going to win a shit with a song like that'' I said to them and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks 4 reading and reviewing. U r the bests guys))) well here is the next chap, hope u'll like it…**

**Hinata's pov**

The final jam is today. I'm so, so nervous. I can't forget Sasuke's words. I can hear them in my head. I don't know why I care about him or what he says, but I can't help it. I want him to like my song? Is that possible? I'm so confused. But now I have more important things to think about, for example band from Suna High. They look at me with strange expression on their faces like they have already won or something. I don't like them at all.

We all gathered in the backstage waiting for ourappearance on the stage. First is Rock High. Organizers decided that because they were singing in Japanese.

We heard the crowd screaming and the voice. We all recognized that voice, it belonged to Sakura.

"Thanks for coming. This is very important night for everyone. Tonight we will know the name of the best band or a singer, who will win the prize, which is 10.000$. We have five schools here but only one of them will get the prize" crowd started to scream even louder.

"Are you ready? Ladies and gentlemen, dear students, please meet our first guests, band from Rock High, with their song 'Kono koe karashite'

The band was on the stage. They greeted everyone and started

Kurikaeshite kita ikutsu mono

Koukai to kanashimi

Kinou no yowasa ni ashi

wo sukuwaretatte….

(Aisha feat. Chehon – Kono koe karashite)

'not bad' I thought and walked towards Ino. She was nervous too but tried not to show that.

"Hina have you seen stage yet. They say it's beautiful"

"no I haven't, but will very soon. Don't forget we are going to sing on that stage"

"Yeah really" we laughed a bit then heard loud applauses. I guess audience liked Rock High. Then we heard Sakura again

"let's thank them for beautiful song and go on. Next Is coming very talented girl from Mist High with her song 'you belong with me'. Meet Mist High "

U're on the phone

with your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do….

'Her song is nice too, hell everyone has a beautiful song but us. Wait what am I saying? Hell Sasuke I hate you'

"Ok two schools left. Can't wait, hehe" said Kiba with a smile on his face. thank God, at least one of us is thinking positive tonight. I wonder whether my raven boy is here tonight. I need him so much, I need him to hug me and say that everything will be ok, oh I need it sooo much.

**Sasuke's pov**

"dobe, fuck off I'm not coming anywhere" I was getting nervous. That dobe wants to carry me to that stupid jam. I know what will happen there, our school will lose and I don't want to see it. Besides I have more important things to do like… like lay down and do nothing. Right that is import… ah hell part of me just doesn't want to see her failing. But the other part wants to go there. If that dobe knew how to convince…

"come oooon teme, it won't last long I swear"

"ok, dobe, I'll come if you shut up" he smiled with his usual smile. He's like a child.

**Hinata's pov**

Now is singing Sound High. Next is Suna High. I want to hear their song so bad. I'm so curious.

" now two schools left. Then we will know name of the winner. Do you as curious as me" and crowd screamed one more time

"ok, ok. Now let's meet our next guests from Suna High, let's see what they have prepared for us"

Redhead and his blondy sister got up, took their guitars and started to walk. When they were passing by me the blond girl smirked and said

"hey, don't miss our song, I'm sure you are going to love it sooo much"

'What does it mean?' my heart started to beat louder, like it was feeling something bad. They went to stage, the blond started to play her guitar and the redhead sang

So let's sing

Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya

Come on and sing

Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. Ino, Kiba and Shika ran closer to me

"what the hell, what's going on? Why are they singing our song?" I don't understand, how's that possible, that's my song, MY SONG. OUR SONG. My life is ruined. What are we going to do. I was sunk in my thoughts. I looked at Kiba. He was saying something but I wasn't hearing. He shook me slightly

"Hina wake up, what are we going to do?"

"they stole our song Kiba" I started to cry. They finished singing by that time and now were coming back to backstage. I swept my tears away and looked at them

"how'd you liked our song?" the blond said to me with her smirk again on her face

"you bitch" said Ino and was going to slap her or something but Shika stood in front of her and said

"don't, we have another problem"

**Sasuke's pov**

We came in when Sakura announced the name of Suna High. They started in two minutes

So let's sing

Na, na, na, na, na, hey, ya….

Oh hell, I can't believe. This is Hinata's song. They stole it? I can't believe. This is low even for someone like me. I don't mean that I am one, but… well whatever. Let's just say that this is low. Wait, if they sing Hinata's song, then what is Hinata going to sing? Oh, now they are in real shit.

**Hinata's pov**

I can't help but cry, I feel so, so… I don't even know how I feel. Ino hugged me and say

"hey, be strong, don't cry we must do something, we can't let it be just like that" I wanted my raven boy so much by my side. I wanted him to hug me and comfort. At that same moment I remembered something. His song. It was beautiful one and I remember lyrics. I couldn't think about other song and neither I had time, so I grabbed my guitar and said.

"come guys I know what to do"

We stood on a stage. I didn't know how to start. Spotlights were directed at me. I turned to guys and said

"join me from chorus" and started

I'm falling in

I'm falling down

I wanna begin but I don't know how

To let you know how I'm feeling

I'm high on hope,

i'm winning  
And I won't let you go

Now you know

I've been crazy

for you all this time

I've kept it close

Always hoping  
With a heart on fire

A heart on fire

With a heart on fire

A heart on fire  
Hand in hand

Sparkling eyes

The days are bright

And so are the nights

Cause when i'm with you I'm grinning

Once i was screwed now i'm winning  
No I won't let you go

Now you know

I've been crazy for you all this time

I've kept it closeAlways hoping  
With a heart on fire

A heart on fire

With a heart on fire

A heart on fire  
I was shut down

Closed eyed

You opened up the door

I don't know where you came from

But you woke me up and

Made me wanting more

Everything about you

And everything you do

No I won't let you go

Now you know

I've been crazy for you all this time

I've kept it close

Always hoping  
With a heart on fire

A heart on fire

With a heart on fire

A heart on fire

A heart on fire

(heart on fire – Douglas Booth version)

**Sasuke's pov**

I saw her standing on the stage still. I guess she is going to say something like 'sorry but we don't have a song' or something. I didn't want to hear her so I turned to leave when I suddenly heard words

I'm falling in

I'm falling down

I stood there for a moment and turned back to face her. I can't believe. I smirked and thought 'she is singing my song. Nice choice girl. Yeah. She is singing my song. She. Is. Singing. My. Song. Why is she singing my song' now my face is serious. I don't understand what is going on. How can this happen? I KNOW. She stole my song from me. I feel so stupid. How could she steal anything from my dad's car. She haven't even seen that car. At that same second I remembered about our party and my princess. I'm confused. Everything is mixing inside. My throat is dry, I need an air. I don't want to think about it. I refuse to think about it. she can't be her. She… she just can't.

I stood there dumbfounded for some time. I don't know how much time passed but I heard everyone screaming. Then Hinata came to stage with others. Someone gave her flowers, the other one gave her something else. They are all look happy. What is going on? Then I heard her saying

"God, I am so excited. I can't believe it. I… I want to thank all of you. But most of all I want to thank someone very, very special to me… for such a beautiful song"

It's her, it's really her. I found her, my… my Hinata. Now I won't let you go'.

**How was it? plz review and tell me what u think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, here is the next chapter. Sorry 4 errors in grammar and spelling.**

**Hinata's pov**

Almost a week had passed since the jam. I still can't believe I won. It brought some changes in my life. My popularity grew up and now I have a small army of fanboys. They are really annoying. Yesterday I had to hide from them for half an hour. Of course having someone's attention is nice, but not in this case. Whatever. Today I want to go to school earlier so that I can avoid them. Another attack of fanboys will make me sick.

I got to school at 7:30 am. I looked around to be sure that no one is after me. Not seeing anyone I decided that it's safe and started to walk when suddenly a voice cried out

"here's she boys!" I turned back to find seven boys running towards me. I screamed and ran too. I don't know much places in school where I can hide, so it's going to be difficult this time.

I was running by the boy's bathroom when a hand grabbed mine and dragged me inside. I looked up and met deep black eyes. I know him… Sasuke. I opened my mouth to say something but he pressed his finger to his lips and whispered "Shhh". I nodded. Why he was helping me? Maybe he needs something in return? I don't know yet but I'm going to find out.

We stood in silence for a minutes then heard "over there, over there" my fanboys ran towards my classroom. I tried to speak again but again was cut off by Sasuke

"first rule, hide there where they won't look for you". I didn't know what to answer. He was standing so close to me and my hand still in his. I was kind of afraid or maybe confused? I don't know myself. But I guess he does. He narrowed his eyes and spoke in low voice

"are you afraid of me?" I wanted to answer but nothing came up so I just shook my head. I tried to free my hand but he just tightened his grab on it and took a step towards me. I took one back. He took another one, then I did again. After a few steps my back had been pressed to a wall. He looked at me for a second then leaned down so that he was touching my nose with his. I saw his eyes closed and it took a lot of self control not to close mine. He put his other hand on my cheek and caressed slightly. Now my eyes were completely closed. Then I felt his lips touching my cheek. He wasn't kissing me, he just put them on my cheek, then slid to the corner of my lips. I automatically parted my lips a bit after what I felt his lips on mine. They were so soft and warm. I felt an unspeakable desire towards him. It made my heart thunder and took my breath away. Actually I was enjoying every single second, but why? Why do I feel like that? I supposed to hate him, but I can't. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I pressed my body to his and was ready to take what was mine when someone entered screaming

"aaaaa, need to pee, need to… a? Sasuke what are you doing here?" I felt Sasuke's warm lips leaving mine. I don't know whether I should thank that person or be mad at him.

I opened my eyes and met pair of blue, big and confused ones. It was Naruto. We stood there in silence. None of us knew what to say, but the ring helped us a lot. I took my bag that was on the floor (I even didn't notice when it fell from my hand) and ran out as fast as I could.

During the class the only thing I could think about was the small incident. I was feeling one certain thing- I wanted it to happen again, even though I knew it was wrong. I had a crush on Naruto for a long time, but never felt something like that. It was very different from everything.

A loud vibration brought me back to reality. It was my phone. I unlocked it and saw new text message.

''go out with me. Sasuke'' I held my breath for a moment. 'Sasuke is asking me out? World is going crazy'. I looked at Sasuke and saw him typing something. After he finished I got another message.

"you can answer me tomorrow" I looked at him again. It was jock? How's that possible? He looked at me, smirked and started to type again. Another message

"why are you looking at me like that? Maybe you want to answer right now?" I just shook my head. He smirked and turned his head.

It was time to go home. I hoped Kiba or Ino would walk with me but none of them agreed, so I had to walk alone. I was thinking about Sasuke. I haven't seen him for the rest of the day. I guess he just skipped classes.

"HINATA" I heard and started to panic. Fanboys. 'no, not again… wait first rule' I ran straight to boy's bathroom again. they wouldn't find me there. I waited for five minutes and was going to leave when heard strange voices

"ah… ah" at first I thought it was my imagination, but then I heard

"ah… please… don't… aaah" 'oh God what if someone is killing that girl' I thought and ran out the bathroom. I heard the voice again and it was coming from girl's bathroom. I reached it and opened the door, but what I saw was far, far from killing a girl. There were a boy and a girl having sax. I recognized the girl. Her name was Ayame. She had her legs and arms wrapped around the raven boy. I blushed and was about to leave when I heard her moan again

"ah, Sasuke don't stop" I stood there like a statue. His name echoed in my head. It was him… tears started to form in my eyes. Ayame opened her eyes and saw me standing there

"sorry you have to use the other bathroom" Sasuke stopped thrusting into her. He slowly turned his head to see who was there. A single tear fell down my face when he looked at me. I ran as fast as I could. I felt so stupid, how could I think that he wasn't as bad as I used to think. I don't know why but my legs led me to the park where I tried to confess to Naruto. I didn't want to cry but tears were coming themselves.

I kept running when suddenly I pumped into someone. It was a male. He wrapped his arms around me immediately. I couldn't see his face but it felt so good to be in his arms, so I just buried my face in his chest.

"Hinata" I heard his voice and pushed him away. It was Sasuke. Why he went after me? I swept my tears away and talked

"don't you dare to touch me ever again"

"Hinata let me explain"

"I don't need it. You know what Sasuke, you don't have to wait until tomorrow to know my answer. NO. I would never go out with you. You know why? Because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve to be loved. You are a heartless asshole. I was thinking all this time why you asked me out. I guess I got an answer now. You just needed me because I am popular now, you just needed a good PR. You… you…"

"Hinata don't speak like that, please. I-I love you Hinata, please listen to me"

"I don't want to hear you. I don't want to see you. You love nothing and no one but yourself. I just want you to disappear from my life. I would never love someone like you Sasuke, never"

"Why? Because you love the boy from party?"

"how'd you found out? Well it doesn't matter. Yes I love him. You can't even be compared to him"

"Hinata don't say things that you can regret"

"I will never regret any of these words. Now just leave me alone"

"Fine" he just turned around and left. 'I said to him a lot of awful things but why does it still hurt that much…'

**Hope u liked it)))) let me know what u think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, here's the new 8****th**** chapter. Special thanks to my readers, you are the best))))))))**

**Hinata's pov**

After what had happened, I ran straight to my room and locked there. Drops of the rain were streaming down my face mixed with my tears. I felt pain, I felt like he had betrayed me, struck me with a knife right in my heart, and broke it into pieces. He appeared in my life for several days and managed to ruin everything like he always did. What should I think, or what should I do? I wanted to run, just run somewhere where no one knew me, where no one would find me, to start over again, to try to forget all of them, but what would I gain? 'A new life without people who hurt me and people who love me. Is it worth it? No, absolutely no'. I wouldn't let him see weakness in me. I wouldn't let him cause so much pain to me. 'I used to live without you Sasuke, and I will do the same again. This is the last time I cry because of you. I will start a new life where you can't hurt me anymore'…

At first he tried to talk to me and to 'explain', but what he could explain, what I saw was more than enough for me. He had sent some presents that I threw in a trash can, flowers, notes, letters, apology postcards that had the same destiny as the other presents. It was almost New Year when he gave up, and I was happy for that.

Five months later

After classes I walked to the nearest park and sat under the tree with a book in my hands. It was my favorite place now. It reminded me that I had to be stronger and never look back. It was the same place where I confessed to Naruto and 'broke up' with Sasuke. Now all those were just memories. I sucked a deep breath and smiled to myself. Spring was my favorite season. It always brings something new, something fresh, hope and love. Yes love. I finally found my prince charming. Well, almost found. I had never met him personally. In New Year I just got a box from unknown sender. When I opened it I found his mask with a note

"Dear Hinata

I've wanted to write to you for quite some time now, but is seems as though every time I got started something would stop me. I don't know what exactly, maybe fear? Because you mean everything to me, yet I mean nothing to you. This is horrible thing to live with the love I have for you, when I know that it will never in this lifetime be returned. Sometimes I can live with that, but sometimes no.

I often think of that wonderful evening when we first met, the first time we spoke, the first time we kissed… it seems just like yesterday. Everything felt so natural, so beautiful. I can't tell what it is about you that attracts me so much. Whatever it is, I can feel it so clear. You brought to me a love I have never known before. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to lie next to you at night and fall asleep with you in my arms. I want to wake up to your smile. I want to share both your joys and sorrows. I will always be here for you

Love always

S.U.

p.s. if you ever decide to reply me then leave a letter under the sakura tree in the eastern part of the park".

So much feelings were put in it. It was so unnatural. In our days boys write text messages, e-mails or use facebook, and he writes letters. I found it so romantic. It was the best New Year present in my life. Some time later I finally made up my mind and wrote to him. I left it where he told me, and got another letter few days later. So we started to write every week. I found out so much about him. In fact we'd had many things in common. Now I knew for sure that he was the only person I wanted to spend my life with.

Next day after classes I hurried home. It was Friday, it meant that I could receive a new letter. When I was about to cross a street I felt someone pulling the sleeve of my jacket. I turned around to see a little boy about four years old standing there and looking at me with big grey eyes. I kneeled down in front of him and asked

"Are you lost baby?" he shook his head and handed me a postcard, which had a shape of heart. I looked at it then at the boy with confused eyes. He just smiled to me and ran away. I opened the postcard and read

"My love, I'll be waiting for you at our beach today at 4 pm". I couldn't believe that, I didn't trust my eyes and read it again, then again, then again. Yes it was him, my love, and he would wait for me at the beach where we spent our party. I thought that day would never come. 'I will meet you tonight, finally'.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell how was that one?**

**Also you can make suggestions about next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sasuke's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I tried to remember anything from last night but everything was dull. After what had happened with Hinata I was upset, too upset. I had been walking for hours when noticed a bar and walked in. it was the last thing I remembered.

I had an awful headache, each sound coming from the street seemed a loud noise to me. I sat on the bed and looked around. It wasn't my room. The room was in mess, there was a table on the corner of the room with a laptop on it, a wardrobe with a broken door, clothes were all over the room. I could guess who that room belonged to.

"Hey awake? How feel?" I saw Naruto walked in with his pjs on.

"Don't yell dobe and give me some aspirin"

"You bastard don't call me dobe and don't act like you're the boss" that boy never knew how to be quiet…

He walked out and soon came back with a glass of water and my pills. I took them and leaned back at the wall behind me while Naruto pulled a chair closer and sat on it.

"I think you shouldn't drink that much" I guess I found someone who had answers to my questions.

"What happened last night dobe?"

"I found you in a bar. You were so drunk that I had to carry you here. You are going to have troubles if your parents find out" well at least one good news. My parents didn't know so I could tell that I had been at Naruto's whole time.

"Sooo, don't you want to tell me?" I raised my eyebrow

"Tell what?" at first I really didn't know what he was talking about but then he said

"You mentioned someone last night"

"I don't understand you" I lied.

"Ooo, come on teme, you've been repeating 'Hinata, please forgive me, I love you bla bla bla all the way home. So, that's Hinata we all know? You love her? When that happened? Why didn't you tell me, actually I am supposed to be your best friend. What…"

I felt like my head was going to explode. He was talking too much and too fast. If I wanted to make him shut up I had to answer all his questions. Therefore, I started

"OK, ok just shut up, I'll tell everything"

"Tell from the beginning. When did it happen?" I sucked in a deep breath and started

"I'm sure you remember our party in masks. It happened there. I was walking towards the door when saw her. You were standing next to her. When I came closer I heard how you suggested her to drink but when Sakura appeared you just left her there alone. So I took my chance and sat next to her. I felt something so warm inside of me when she looked at me. it was something strange, like a voice was telling that she was the one I had been looking for. Then when we danced, I could feel my skin burning under her touch. She was so beautiful and sexy. If she was someone else I would just rip her dress off and fuck her brain out of her, but with her it wasn't like that. Of course I wanted her but not in that way. I wanted to kiss her, to hug her and keep close to me, to feel her skin against mine, to make her feel like in heaven, to make love to her over and over again… And then when we kissed, I can't even describe that feeling, all I know is that I wanted the time to stop so that our kiss could last forever"

I looked at Naruto and saw him swaying from side to side with a smile on his face.

"hehe, I can't believe, I thought that day would never come. Congrats teme, you are in love" I smiled and said

"Shut up dobe" he laughed but stopped a minute later. He rolled his eyes and itched his head, and that expression on his face I knew so good. He was thinking, or to be correct, was trying to think

"Wait, you were apologizing, why?"

"well, you see I've done something wrong…" I told him what had happened. It was so strange, of course he had been my best friend but we never spoke about my problems, and now he was trying to help me to win a girl's heart.

"I HAVE A PLAN!" suddenly he cried out loud and smirked for the first time in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sasuke's pov**

"Naruto are you sure it will work?"

"Trust me teme, all girls love Teddy" I looked at Naruto then at the bear, I hoped he knew what to do, because I wasn't sure about our success.

Naruto put Teddy on his bed then sat by the table and started to write something on a sheet of a paper

"Hey dobe what is that?" I walked closer and took the sheet from his hands

"This is our plan b, c, d etc" what? How many plans did he have?

"Explain"

"What's coming after Teddy?" I read the word written in front of 'plan b'

"Flowers" I said and waited for him to explain

"If Teddy is not enough to convince her then we'll buy her flowers, if flowers are not enough… what's coming next?"

"Apology postcards"

"Then we'll sand apology postcards" I couldn't believe I agreed to do that. It all wasn't mine, I would prefer to speak to her and explain. But Naruto was so excited about all this that I decided to try. Anyway, it couldn't be worse.

We took Teddy and walked to her house. Naruto put the toy in front of the door, knocked twice and ran towards me. We hid in bushes and waited. Finally Hinata opened the door. She took the toy, looked at it and started to walk. I looked at Naruto not knowing what was going on.

"Where is she going?" I asked

"I don't think you'd like to know" he answered and pointed at something with his finger. I turned my head to see the poor Teddy in a trash can. I didn't know what to do, it was kind of funny and I wanted to laugh, but it would offend Naruto. He was picking that toy for two hours. I took a deep breath and asked

"What we should do now?" Naruto knitted his brows and answered

"Plan B"

We tried everything, plan b, plan c, plan d, plan e, all of them had the same ending. We were upset, because we didn't have any plans. There was only one thing left, to tell her the true. However, I couldn't just go and say 'hey, Hinata, what's up, by the way I'm the guy from the party'. Therefore, we started to think what I would say. Naruto forced me to write speeches and memorize them. I'd been practicing with Naruto every day. We were pretending that Naruto was Hinata and I was trying to talk to her. Each time I ended up by getting a slap from that idiot just as Hinata would do. Ten days later I gave up. I needed to try something different, something that wouldn't make her mad. But my problem was that she wouldn't even listen to me.

After some time I found the way. If I wanted her to listen to me I had to stay in a shadow. An anonymous letter would be perfect. I put my mask with a small love letter in a box and sent it to her as a New Year present. Every day I was checking whether she had written to me or no. Days were passing by and no letter was coming. I decided that she had forgotten about me until I found a letter addressed to me. I couldn't believe it, I would jump from joy if I were alone in the park. I kissed the letter and ran straight to Naruto. When I entered his flat he was still sleeping.

"Hey dobe wake up, quickly, I got a letter" Naruto opened one eye and said

"Sakura chan I didn't know you had a male voice"

"Wake up idiot I'm not Sakura, it's me Sasuke"

"Sakura chan kiss me" he came closer with closed eyes ready for kiss when I took a glass of water that was on his table and poured it on his head. He opened his eyes immediately and yelled

"Aaaaa… You bastard, why did you do it?" I laughed and ran to the kitchen. He followed me still yelling something. I didn't hear but it must had been 'I'll kill you teme' or something.

"Ha? It laughs. You look happy teme, what happened?" I showed him the letter and smiled. He narrowed his eyes at first then shut them open and cried out

"From her? She wrote to you" I nodded and handed it to him.

"Hehe, can't believe dattebayo, I thought you were hopeless. So what is she writing?" his question confused me as I realized that I didn't know what was inside. Maybe she didn't want to see me or she found someone else. I looked at Naruto but didn't say anything

"Hey Sasuke you've read it, haven't you?" I felt so stupid, when I got a letter from Hinata I was so happy that hadn't even thought about its content…

"No you idiot, I ran to you as soon as I found it, I thought you would like to know that I got it"

"And you call me an idiot? You bastard… ugh. Ok open it" he handed it to me but I refused to take it, I was too nervous.

"No you open" I said and sat down and closed my eyes. I was waiting for the worst, only it never came. I found out that she had been waiting for me and hoping that we would meet some day. It filled my heart with hope, hope that I hadn't lost her forever, that I still had a chance…

Five months later

During the last five months I found out a lot about her. I had been always thinking that the only perfect person in this world was my mother, but I was wrong. My Hinata was perfect, the only person I would like to spend my life with, my love, my one of a kind. Now it was time to come out of a shadow. I wanted her to know that I was the person she loved, besides I didn't want to hide anymore. So I decided to date het at our beach. I bought a postcard, wrote a note and was about to take it to her house when my phone vibrated. It was text message from Itachi, my older brother.

"Sasuke I need you to look after Yahiko today, me and Conan are very busy and his babysitter has a day off. Waiting for you at my place"

It wasn't a request but an order so I didn't have a choice but to obey. I drove to Itachi's and took the baby with me. I was on my way home when saw Hinata walking towards her house. I parked my car and started to stare. She passed by my car but didn't notice me.

"Uncle Sasuke who is this beautiful girl?" I felt Yahiko's little hands on my shoulders. He was looking at her too.

"You see Yahiko she is going to be your future aunt Hinata. Do you like her?" he smiled and nodded. I was about to drive away when a genius thought crossed my mind

"Hey Yahiko, would you like to talk to your future aunt?" he nodded again

"Then listen to me…"

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviews)))**

**Normal pov**

Hinata stood in the street for two minutes after Yahiko left. She couldn't believe that she was going to meet her raven boy finally. Hinata shook her head, looked at watches and started to walk again. There was not much time left, besides she still had to get prepared.

For Sasuke things got a bit complicated. He drove thinking about his little problem all the way home. Now he had a baby to babysit. How was he supposed to go on a date leaving Yahiko alone? He needed someone to look after him and that someone happened to be his best friend. He called Naruto as soon as they got home

"Hey Naruto, where are you? I need your help"

"Hey teme actually I'm on a date" came Naruto's loud answer. Sasuke thought for a moment and continued

"I know, take her with you and better hurry up we don't have much time you know"

"Ok, ok, but for you to know teme, you owe me" Naruto hang up so did Sasuke. He sat on the couch where Yahiko was playing with cushions. The boy looked at his beloved uncle and smiled. Sasuke smiled back and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Yahiko, do you like blonds?" Yahiko looked at Sasuke with confused eyes but then answered

"Daddy says that they are all stupid" it made Sasuke laugh. He gave a peck on baby's forehead and said

"Well, your daddy is right, but you have to deal with one today. No to be correct with two, but the girl is not stupid, so it won't be hard for you, ok?" Yahiko nodded and hugged his uncle again when they heard a loud knock. Sasuke put Yahiko on the couch again and went to open the door. Yahiko looked towards the door to see a loud blond walking in and yelling. Next walked in a beautiful blond with long hair and blue eyes. It was Ino. She had confessed to Naruto two months ago. Now they were dating and Naruto was crazy for her. She and Sasuke became close too, so she knew about Hinata and him.

Sasuke greeted both Naruto and Ino and led them to the living room.

"Awwwww, so cute" Ino cried and ran straight to Yahiko. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then walked towards them.

"So you've decided to meet her Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, that's why I need you to stay with Yahiko, and Naruto don't forget that I may need your help"

"You can count on us Sasuke" Ino said with a smile on her face

"Sure teme, that's what friends are for"

**At Hinata's**

Hinata's clothes were all over her room. She wanted to be beautiful for him, but couldn't decide what to wear. Tossing another dress aside Hinata took a look at watches. It was 3:30 p.m., which meant that she could be late. She finally wore a jeans and a shirt, brushed, took her bag and left the room. She didn't want anyone to see her leaving, so she left house as fast as it was possible and took a taxi instead of asking their chauffeur.

Hinata got there 4:05 p.m. and saw a car parked there with open doors. Her heart started to thunder, she took a deep breath to calm down and started to walk. After taking several steps forward, she saw him standing there and staring at horizon. She couldn't see his face, only his back. Her heart began to beat even louder. She stood there for five seconds then dropped her bag from her hands and ran to him. She hugged him from behind her hands on his chaste and face buried in his back. Sasuke was sunk in his thoughts and didn't even notice her coming closer, but her hug knocked him out of his thoughts when he felt her hands on his chaste and her body pressed to his own. He put his hands on hers and leaned his head back with closed eyes.

"Finally, I've been waiting so long" Hinata whispered and tried to loosen her grab so that she could look at his face, but Sasuke wouldn't let her.

"No, wait, are you sure?" he asked opening his eyes

"Let me see your face" she whispered again

Sasuke let go of her hands and slowly turned around. Hinata's smile disappeared immediately as she saw Sasuke. She took few steps backwards and blinked twice. Then she closed her eyes hoping that the sight would change when she opened them again. She wanted it to be a nightmare that would end when she opened her eyes.

"Hinata" Sasuke broke the silence, but Hinata didn't let him talk

"Is this a jock? If this is, it's not funny, stop it right now" she wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come down. She refused to believe it, she didn't want that to be true.

"This is true Hinata, it's…"

"no, no, no, no it can't be true, I don't want it to be true… I don't believe you… I… I hate you!. Why do you always appear in my life and ruin everything? Can't you just live and leave me alone"

"No Hinata I can't, I can't without you, I love you Hinata, Why you can't just take it?" he tried to touch her but Hinata took another step back

"Don't touch me, you're… you're the worst person I have ever met, you…" Hinata was cut off by Sasuke's lips. He just took a big step, put his hands on her cheeks and pulled for kiss, but Hinata pulled away and slapped him. She turned away and was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled for another kiss. Hinata wanted to pull him away again but Sasuke grabbed her second hand too. Then he took her wrists in one hand and pressed to his chaste while wrapping his other hand around her waist. He bit on her bottom lip slightly making her to part her lips. That was rough kiss but was passionate enough to make Hinata melt. She felt weakness in her knees, he always made her feel like that and she hated that feeling. Trying to escape from him Hinata bit on his lip until she felt blood. Sasuke hmmed and let go of her. He looked at Hinata his hand on his lip. He knitted his brows and suddenly squatted down, wrapped is arm around the back of her knees and lifted her, then threw her over his shoulder and started to walk towards his car. Hinata started to scream and beat him on back but it was pointless

"Let go of me you bastard" she yelled on him but it was pointless too. Sasuke opened the door of his car and placed Hinata carefully on the backseat. He sat on her tights then bent down and took a tie that was under the seat.

"What are you doing? Get off of me" She tried to free herself but Sasuke was too heavy for her. Hinata closed her eyes and tried to stay calm, but shut her eyes open as she felt him tying her up.

"w-what are you doing?" no answer came. She started to panic

"Sasuke what are you doing? Why are you tying me up?" Sasuke smirked evily

"I'm going to…" he bent down, pecked on her lips and finished his sentence

"rape you…"

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for grammar and spelling**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone for reviews**

**Dear stranger: of course we all love Hinata the way she is, but in this story she's changed. Consider that as immunity against Sasuke**

**Dear ladycassie, jen, charming essence: thanks for reviews)))**

**Dear paz, guest, strawberry chizoey: you asked whether he was kidding or no. well, you are going to find out right now))**

**Normal pov**

Hinata's eyes grew wide with horror. Of course Sasuke was not a gift, but could he do something like that to someone he loved? Hinata parted her lips to say something, but nothing came up. Only a drop of sweat slid down her face as she thought 'He's going to rape me?'. When Sasuke saw her like that he pressed his forehead to Hinata's and started to laugh. Which part of that was funny? Maybe Sasuke was a schizophrenic? Now Hinata was confused and frightened even more until Sasuke pressed his lips against hers again

"I'm kidding Hinata, I'm kidding, relax. I'm just… kidnapping you." came Sasuke's calm answer as if it was natural thing to kidnap a girl. It made Hinata froze for a minute. 'What have I gotten myself into?' she still couldn't believe that it was all happening in real. She felt anger boiled in her veins.

"y-you, you… you're sick maniac Sasuke, you think it's fanny? Stop tying me up, let go of me, I don't want to stay around you one more second" she started to yell at him not knowing whether she should be happy because she wouldn't get raped or wait something worse because he was kidnapping her.

After Sasuke finished tying her up, he got off the car, closed the door and took his seat of a driver. He put on a seatbelt and drove. Poor Hinata didn't know what to say. She was shocked. At first she found out that the guy she loved was the same guy she hated, then he made her believe that was going to rape her, now he was kidnapping her. Either he was crazy or she.

"You'll pay, just wait until my father comes after me" she spoke at last. Sasuke looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes and said

"I wouldn't be that sure"

"w-what? Why?" Sasuke just smirked in respond

**Flashback (the previous day)**

"Hey Sasuke are you sure? You know she's not a random girl, she is Hinata Hyuga" said Naruto and put his hand under his chin.

"I agree with Naruto Sasuke, besides you don't know her father he will kill you only for thinking about it" added Ino

"I know, that's why I need your help" Sasuke put a sheet of a paper on the table

"What's that?" Ino took it and read

"Dear father

Ino's parents are on a business trip and she asked me to stay at her place for a week. Don't worry I will be alright

Love you

Hinata"

"Look, I'm sure for 99% that she will slap me saying that I ruin everything, that she hates me etc. She won't even give me a chance to talk. I have no choice, ok? That's why I need you to take this to her place tomorrow.".

"Maybe you should wait? You know she loves you. Give her time"

" Kidnapping her is the only way to make her accept me Naruto. Otherwise she will avoid me as she did all this time. She loves the guy who sends her letters, but I need her to realize that I'm the same guy, that I'm not a devil who ruins her life"

Naruto and Ino looked at each other then at Sasuke

"OK, we will help you"

**End of flashback **

They drove for almost two hours. Hinata didn't say even a word during their little trip, she was too busy thinking about Sasuke as her prince charming. She still was confused. Her first kiss, her desire, her idol, her love, her everything was him. She had spent hundred days hoping that one day she would find him, she always thought that that day would be the happiest day in her life. But now she would argue about that.

"Say something" Sasuke's deep voice knocked her out of thoughts. She saw him looking at her through the rear view mirror, but rolled her eyes not saying a word. 'Hn, bastard has beautiful eyes' she thought. At least she found something positive in that situation. Deep inside she was glad that her love happened to be someone that hot and handsome, but of course she wouldn't admit that.

Finally they arrived. Hinata looked through the window to see a white big house with a medium size glass fenced pool in front of it, garden with barbecue and outdoor dining table for six people.

Suddenly she felt Sasuke's arms wrapped around her body. He lifted her bridely style and walked towards the house.

"I can walk myself, just untie me, please" Hinata tried to convince but Sasuke wouldn't buy that.

"Sure, as soon as we enter home" he smirked.

Sasuke entered living room and put Hinata on a sofa.

"Ok, promise to behave?" Hinata just nodded in silence. Sasuke narrowed his eyes then started to untie her. As soon as Hinata was untied Sasuke got another slap

"That's for kidnapping me and bringing me here" she passed him and went to a random room. She didn't know who that room belonged to, but most likely that was a guest room. She locked the door and started to walk from side to side. She stopped when heard a loud knock on the door.

"Hinata please open the door, we must talk" no answer came. Sasuke leaned his head down and pressed it to the door then spoke again

"you can't hide forever, you know that right?" Hinata wanted to be alone with her thoughts, to analyze the situation and didn't want to even talk to him, so she just took a vase that was on the table and hurled it at the door.

"Leave me alone" Sasuke took a sheaf of keys from his pocket and was about to unlock the door when remembered Naruto's words 'She loves you. Give her time'. He closed his eyes for minute then said

"Call me if you need something" and left.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks everyone for reviews)))**

**Dear guest: you don't have to wait for lemon too long, I promise)))) **

**Normal pov **

Hinata stayed in that room for the rest of the day. It was about 11:30 p.m. when she felt her eyes got heavy, as if they would close themselves. Hinata looked around and found a medium sized couch. She lay down on it and felt asleep.

Sunlight had already brightened the room when Hinata opened her eyes. She had a strange dream about Sasuke last night. He carried her in bridal style to a bedroom where he put her on a bed kissing her lips and caressing her hair. 'That was just a dream' Hinata said to herself and sat on her bed. She looked around herself to find that she was in other room. 'That was not a dream!' Hinata thought and pulled the blanket off her. She sighed in relief when found herself still in clothes. 'I'm getting paranoid' she got up and walked out of the room.

Hinata heard some voices coming from the kitchen as she opened the door 'it's him' she said to herself and walked in the direction. She was pleasantly surprised seeing his kitchen. It was all clean and no clutter. It had dark brown cabinets with two double doors. They were filled with dishes, cups and bowls. Below it was placed the sink with no dirty dishes in. it was surrounded by a dish rack to the right and a stove to the left. A table for four people was placed in the middle and a big white fridge in the corner.

"hi sleepy" came Sasuke's husky voice. Hinata turned around and was about to say something when Sasuke cut her off with a peck on her lips. She shook her head and wanted to speak again but was cut off one more time

"Breakfast is ready, come" Sasuke took a dish with plates, some bread, salt and glasses of juice, and walked out. To be honest Hinata was impressed by greeting. Well who wouldn't?

It was beautiful warm day. They sat by the table that was in the garden and started to eat, or to be correct Sasuke was eating and Hinata was watching at her plate, then at him, then again at her plate.

"It's not poisoned you can eat" Sasuke broke the silence

"How do I know?" at first Sasuke thought that she was joking, but expression on her face was serious so he asked

"Really? I mean you think I would do something like that?"

"You've done things even worse so…"

"Alright, I'll prove" Sasuke took a bit from her plate with his fork and put in his mouth. He chewed it slowly and swallowed. Then reached and took another bit from her plate and did the same while Hinata was watching him doing that. He was about to take the third bit when Hinata spoke

"Maybe stop eating my food?!" Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Hinata didn't say anything and started to eat.

After the breakfast Hinata sat near the pool. Spring breeze was drifting by playing with her hair. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around herself. It was very beautiful and peaceful place. No sounds of cars had been heard, no traffic, no people, just nature. Under other circumstances she would stay there forever.

"What do you want to do today?" Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm still mad at you" came Hinata's cold answer. Sasuke sat next to her and spoke again

"Look Hinata, I know I've hurt you, but I'm really, really sorry, if you let me…"

"Sasuke please don't, I don't want to talk about that… yet. I still need time to think and I'd like to spend that time without you around me" she stood and walked away leaving Sasuke alone.

Hinata walked into the house and looked around herself. The living room was spartanly furnished. A white leather sofa and a low glass coffee table occupied the living room. Right in front was plasma TV. An electric fireplace covered one of the walls. Beyond the living room she found a bathroom covered in white and blue tiles. Further the hallway she found another room. She gently pushed open a door that was ajar to find Sasuke's library. Hinata was surprised to see that. She had a feeling that Sasuke enjoyed reading. She took note of a few of the titles and realized that they seemed to share the same literary tastes. She tore her gaze from that room to explore the other room, which she presumed had to be Sasuke's bedroom. She hesitantly put her hand on the door knob, but then pulled away.

Hinata walked down the hall and entered the other room she saw. She was in a big room with guitars, saxophones, a drum set, tambourines and a big white piano in the corner of room. She closed the door behind her and walked around studying the instruments. Next room impressed her more. That was a mini recording studio. How comfortable. 'Why don't I have one at my place?' she thought. She got closer and slid her hand over the mixing board. She also noticed a black laptop with lavenders on the desktop. Hinata went closer to take a better look at the wallpaper, but the other thing got her attention. There was a folder titled "to Hinata". It was strange. She sat there for about five minutes and looked at the folder. 'Open or not to open?' on the one hand she was very curious about its content, but on the other hand she was kinda afraid. 'What to do? What to do?' Finally she decided to pretend that she had seen nothing. Hinata started to walk away and was about to leave the room when the curious part of her won. She walked back to the laptop and opened the folder. As soon as she did it MP3 files appeared on the desktop. Hinata hesitantly marked the first one and pressed button 'play'. As soon as she did it, the music played

… **That should be me**

**Holding your hand **

**That should be me**

**Making you laugh**

**That should be me**

**This is so sad**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**That should be me**

**Feeling your kiss**

**That should be me**

**Buying you gifts**

**This is so wrong**

**I can't go on 'till you believe**

**That should be me…**

Then the second file

…**I knew I loved you **

**Before I met you**

**I think I dreamed you into life**

**I knew I loved you **

**Before I met you**

**I have been waiting all my life…**

Then the third file

… **but last night **

**We fall apart**

**And broke to pieces**

**Our love was in the hall**

**All packed in boxes**

**And I saw**

**What it was**

**That I had done**

**To you**

**I was wrong**

**I was wrong**

**Yeah…**

**I was wrong**

**I was wrong…**

Then the fourth file

… **don't say a word **

**I'm ok with a quiet**

**The true is gonna change everything**

**So lie to me tell me that**

**it's gonna be alright**

**So lie to me tell me that**

**We'll make it through the night**

**I don't mind if you wait before**

**You tear me apart**

**Look me in the eye**

**Lie, lie, lie…**

Then the fifth, the sixth… there were fifteen songs and all had been written for her. She put her hand on her mouth and whispered his name as a single tear fall down her face.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks everyone for reviews**

**Dear hpnarutardsjedipirate1234: Justin Bieber-that should be me, Savage garden-I knew I loved you, sleeperstar-I was wrong, David Cook-lie. Thanks for review))) **

**Normal pov**

Hinata closed the door of the recording studio behind her. She was walking towards the living room when she heard a sound of guitar. The sound was coming from the room with instruments. Sasuke was playing a guitar and singing something. Hinata got closer and pressed her ear to the door. To her it sounded like Sasuke was writing a new song and that was correct, because he really did. After a minute of silence Sasuke started to play and sing again

**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so…**

'I hate that I love you so' Hinata automatically repeated the words in her mind. She pushed the door open and walked in. Sasuke turned his head towards the door and jumped up when saw her. He stared at her with wide-open eyes as if he'd seen a ghost. Hinata smiled and asked

"May I come in?" Sasuke just nodded. Hinata walked closer and took a seat opposite him. He sat down too looking at her with confused eyes. Of course he was confused. About an hour ago she told him to stay away, well, not straight but that was the point. And now she was sitting in front of him as if something had changed. He remained still not knowing what to do or to say. At last Hinata broke the silence

"Do you mind singing something?" Sasuke shook his head as if it would clear his mind and finally spoke

"What would you like to hear?"

"You chose" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Ok" he grabbed his guitar "but I want to warn you that it won't be free" he smirked, ahem-ed and started

**I need you boo,****  
I gotta see you boo  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,****  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
Hey Little mama,****  
Ooh, you're a stunner  
Hot little figure,****  
Yes, you're a winner,****  
And I'm so glad to be yours,****  
You're a class all your own,****  
And...****  
Oh, little cutie,****  
When you talk to me,****  
I swear the whole world stops,****  
You're my sweetheart  
And I'm so glad that you are mine  
You are one of a kind and...****  
You mean to me  
What I mean to you and...****  
Together baby,****  
There is nothing we won't do  
'Cause if I got you,****  
I don't need money,****  
I don't need cars,****  
Girl, you're my all.  
And...****  
Oh****  
I'm into you****  
And girl,****  
No one else would do,****  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,****  
You make me fall in love,****  
And now I know I can't be the only one,****  
I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight,****  
With the love of their life who feel...****  
What I feel when I'm  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
I don't want nobody else,****  
Without you, there's no one left and,****  
You're like Jordans on Saturday,****  
I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,****  
Hey Little shawty,****  
Say you care for me,****  
You know I care for you,****  
You know that I'll be true,****  
You know that I won't lie,****  
You know that I would try,****  
To be your everything yeah...****  
'Cause if I got you,****  
I don't need money,****  
I don't need cars,****  
Girl, you're my all.  
Yeah...****  
Oh!****  
I'm into you,****  
And girl,****  
No one else would do,****  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,****  
You make me fall in love,****  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there's heart's all over the world tonight,****  
With the love of their life who feel...****  
What I feel when I'm  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
I need you boo,****  
I gotta see you boo  
And the heart's all over the world tonight,****  
Said the heart's all over the world tonight  
Oh!****  
I'm into you,****  
And girl,****  
No one else would do,****  
'Cause with every kiss and every hug,****  
You make me fall in love,****  
And now I know I can't be the only one,****  
I bet the heart's all over the world tonight,****  
With the love of their life who feels...****  
What I feel when I'm  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
With you  
Hey yeah...  
(Chris Brown-With you)**

Hinata was smiling during the song. That song wasn't among the others she had found earlier, so it was another nice surprise.

After Sasuke had finished his song he bent forward so that his face was an inch away from hers.

"Now my prize" he whispered and smiled. Hinata froze for a second. She blushed at first but then bent a bit down and sealed their lips in a soft and short kiss. After they broke the kiss Sasuke hn-ed and knitted his brows

"Hinata, I'm shocked. Actually by prize I meant a song. I wanted you to sing for me, and what did you do?" Hinata's eyes widened and her face grew all red

"W-What? you tricked me in, you… you…" Sasuke started to laugh. She was so innocent. Of course by prize he meant a kiss, but teasing Hinata was real fun. Sasuke pulled her chair closer to his and spoke

"Don't get mad love, I was just kidding, but…" he put his guitar on her lap "will you sing for me please?"

"No!" Hinata crossed her arms on her chaste and turned her head.

"Alright, then…" he kissed her cheek "I (kiss) will (kiss) kiss (kiss) you (kiss) until (kiss) you (kiss) agree (kiss)" he traveled down her cheek. He poured kisses all over her jaw and down to her neck. Hinata put her hand on his chaste and pushed him slightly

"Alright, you won" 'what a pity' thought Sasuke. Hinata grabbed the guitar and asked

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Do you remember the song you had written on the roof of the school?"

"of course I do, I'd written it for…" she never finished her sentence. For him, she had written that song for him, but it was still hard to say it out loud.

"never mind" she said and started to sing.

Sasuke remembered the day he heard that song first. The feeling he'd had that day was not strange for him any longer. Those words were meant for him, only for him.

They spent a few more hours in that room playing different instruments and singing. For Sasuke it was one of the best days in his life. The one he'd loved for a while now was by his side, talking and smiling at him. Now he wasn't hopeless anymore.

It was evening when Hinata left Sasuke alone in that room. She was a bit tired and the best rest would be some romantic movie. She walked into the living room, sat on the sofa, then turned the TV on and started to change channels. By that time Sasuke started to miss her. Hinata left him only ten minutes ago, but he felt like it was ten years. He put his guitar aside and went out of the room. He found Hinata leaned back on the armrest of the sofa and still changing channels.

"Can't decide what to watch?" he asked walking closer. Hinata looked at him then turned her head again and answered

"I've decided"

"And…? What are we watching?" Sasuke took his seat next to her. Hinata smiled and looked at him again. 'We? Hn' she thought.

"Alright you choose, 'Titanic', 'Three meters above the sky: I want you' or 'A walk to remember' "

Sasuke paused for moment and knitted his brows.

"Uh… what about the last episode of the vampire diaries?" Hinata gave him never-in-the-hell look but didn't say anything still waiting for his answer. Sasuke understood that he had no choice so spoke

"Ok, let it be… hmmm… Three meters above the sky"

Ten minutes later Sasuke felt like sleeping. He looked at Hinata with half opened eyes and some interesting thought crossed his mind. He took the cushion, put it in her lap and readjusted himself allowing his head to rest on the cushion. Hinata looked at him with wide open eyes but said nothing. Her heart started to beat faster and faster, but Hinata decided to ignore that.

Some time later Hinata had almost forgotten about Sasuke. But almost is not completely, right? She looked down to find him asleep. She had never seen him sleeping before. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes closed, Hinata could barely hear his breath. She reached and slowly moved his hair from his face to take a better look. He looked so calm, so innocent, like an angel. She just stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Hinata buried her fingers in his locks and started to play with them when Sasuke spoke his eyes still closed

"I bet you love me after all" Hinata stopped moving and cursed in her mind. She tried to control herself, then spoke

"In your dreams" Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and locked them into hers. A gentle smile hit his face as he said

"This is my dream Hinata, where you are with me" he put his hand behind her head and pulled down for sweet and deep kiss.

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear traciss, Mistress Hinata, Saki-Hime, icefire889: Thanks for reviews, I'm glad u like my story)))**

**Dear Miz-Corky-Dearr97: 'love story' is one of my favorite songs and I plan on using it somehow))) thanks for review**

**Hinata's pov**

I couldn't sleep whole night. I was so lost. There were no words to describe my emotional state. I had opposite feelings and didn't know how to fight them. It felt like my world had been parted into two. My mind was telling that I should stay away from Sasuke. It was reminding me what he'd done, how much pain he'd caused me. Yet my heart wanted to be with him, to feel his presence, his touches, his soft lips that made me melt, his body against mine… 'What am I suppose to do? Ah, Sasuke, why do you always make it so hard?' that was the longest night in my life. After an hour of rolling from side to side in my bed, I got up. I felt like doing something and decided to do the best think I could- to put my feeling into a song. I turned the light on and sat by the table in my room. After some time I started to write down lyrics

**I don't know but**

**I think I maybe**

**Falling for you**

**Dropping so quickly**

**Maybe I should**

**Keep this to myself**

**Waiting 'til I **

**Know you better**

**I am trying **

**Not to tell you**

**But I want to…**

**(thanks to Miz-Corky-Dearr97 for the idea)**

**Sasuke's pov**

I couldn't sleep whole night. It felt like a dream come true. For the first time in the last six months, I could hope. 'I won't give up Hinata' I smiled to myself. Whole night I lay in my bed thinking about us and our future, that I presumed had to be full of happiness and love.

**Normal pov**

In the morning Hinata went to find Sasuke. She wanted to talk to him hoping that that would help her somehow. Knocking on the door of his bedroom, she pushed it open but didn't walk in. There was no sight of Sasuke. First thing that she paid attention at was his king size bed. She turned her head looking around herself to be sure that Sasuke was not coming, then went in and closed the door behind her. Walking towards the bed, she sat on it and slid her hand over the sheets. The only thought of Sasuke sleeping there without his shirt (at least) on made her blush. Hinata shook her head and quickly walked out and took a direction to the living room. There she found Sasuke lying on the sofa with closed eyes. She took a few steps towards him studying his face. She squatted down in front of the sofa when Sasuke opened one eye then closed it again. It made Hinata blush again. She stood up quickly and took a step backwards but had been stopped by a grab on her wrist. Sasuke pulled her down in one motion and the next second she was lying on top of him. Hinata eeped in surprise. She put her hand on the sofa just next to his face trying to get up but Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her still. Hinata managed to raise her head enough to look at him.

"Morning" Sasuke said readjusting his head on the cushion. Hinata felt her heart thunder. He was so close to her 'Hinata, don't lose your control, stay calm, breathe'

"Let go of me" Sasuke smirked and tightened his grab

"Why?" that question confused Hinata. She opened her mouth and closed it again as there was nothing to answer. Sasuke raised his eyebrow and smirked again.

"I… I don't want to… crush you with my weight" at last she spoke. Well that was absurd. Sasuke chuckled and said

"You are not that heavy, so try again"

"Just let me go, there's no reason" Hinata sat on the sofa as Sasuke loosened his grab. They sat in silence until Sasuke broke it

"So, what are you going to do after school?" Hinata didn't expect him to ask something like that. She thought he would talk about them, and their relationship. He hadn't even apologized properly for the incident with Ayame. The last part made her mad, but she tried to control her emotions.

"I'd like to be a musician, but my dad wants me to become an economist" She answered looking everywhere but him.

"I think you should listen to your heart" Those words astounded Hinata. 'Listen to my heart?' Was that a coincidence or Sasuke could see through her?

"Listen to my heart? Always? Even if it says to leave and forget about you?" Sasuke crawled closer and took her hand in his

"Look Hinata, I would like to spend all my life like this by your side, but there is one thing that is much more important to me" He paused for a second then continued "it's your happiness. I will do everything to make you happy believe me" he bent forward to give her a kiss but Hinata turned her head

"Did you say Ayame the same before getting into her pants?" she pulled her hand and got up.

"You still mad at me because of that?" he looked at her and went on when no answer came

"Hinata that was nothing, just… nothing"

"Nothing? NOTHING? Would you say the same if you caught me with Naruto, or Kiba?"

"Hey, that's not the same thing, alright" he stood up and pointed his finger at her. Hinata could feel gleam of anger in his voice.

"What's the difference? The great Uchiha Sasuke can't be cheated on?"

"Just… stop talking"

"You stop"

"Hinata stop"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"I will because I have a right" he went closer to her

"Right? What right? You have nothing. You've kidnapped me and still keep me here. And you're still talking about rights?" Hinata's voice grew louder

"Hinata, I'm telling you the last time, SHUT THE HELL UP"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"HINATA… stop talking"

"Make m…" Hinata had no chance to finish her sentence as Sasuke just pulled her and kissed roughly. He grabbed her wrists tightly as bit down on her bottom lip for entrance. At first Hinata tried to protest but soon Sasuke won. He slid his tongue into her mouth, exploring her sweet caverns. Hinata wrapped her arms behind his head and passionately responded.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to his bedroom never breaking the kiss. He pressed her against the wall and poured kisses down her neck. Hinata was already panting from the kiss. She reached down to his hips and pulled his shirt over his head discarding it somewhere in the room. Sasuke slid his hands lower and picked her up making her wrap her legs around him. He kissed her lips again rocking his hips. Hinata let out a small moan as she felt something hard pressing against her inner thighs.

Soon he moved towards his bed with Hinata still in his arms. He lied her down and got atop of her. They kept on kissing like there was no tomorrow. He slipped his hands under her shirt and slid them up and down her sides. Sasuke broke the kiss to take off her shirt. After he made quick work on her bra, so that they were both topless at that moment. Sasuke leaned up and looked at her eyes then slid his gaze down to her breasts that were calling him. Licking his lips he dipped his head and captured one of her already hard nipples in his mouth, dragging his tongue around it while his hand was squeezing the other breast. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran fingers through his black hair. Hinata arched her back and moaned deeply as Sasuke slightly bit down at her nipple. Her body was on fire as desire pumped into her veins. She just couldn't get enough of him, whatever he did made her aching for more.

Moving to her other breast he slid his hand down her body and placed it on her hip. At first he placed soft kisses around her nipple never touching it. She shivered hating him for teasing her like that

"Sasuke" she whined wanting to feel his warm and wet mouth over her nipple. Finally Sasuke gave Hinata what she wanted, sucking harder and harder as her grip on his head and neck tightened. It made her moan and jerk her hips upwards. Sasuke moved his hand that was on her hip. He unzipped her pants and got it into her underwear cupping her gently. It made Hinata crazy. Sasuke could feel her wetness and warmness, and also could hear her quick breath. Soon he removed his hand and started working her pants and underwear off her legs. Once he took them off, he parted her legs and kneeled down between them to gaze down at her body. He leaned down again and locked their eyes. He caressed her cheek then slid his hand down to her breasts, then lower and lower. He slipped a finger into her as he reached the necessary place. That made Hinata let out a little moan. After several thrusts he added another finger and pushed in harder. That time she let out a loud gasp and closed her eyes. Sasuke stopped moving

"Open your eyes" that was more a demand than a request. Hinata opened her eyes and met his black ones again. He continued thrusting into her and gaining moans of pleasure. He leaned down and kissed her while adding third finger and pushing in. He kissed her passionately hushing all the sounds she made. Soon Hinata was shivering even more. Sasuke could feel her body got even wetter and her walls clutch around his fingers. Soon she came with a scream. But that was not the end, that was just the beginning. He sat up between her legs unzipping his pants. A minute later he was completely naked. Hinata looked at him with eyes full of lust. His body was simply gorgeous. Sasuke crawled on top of her again, placed his hands on the mattress for support and kissed her one more time. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered

"Are you ready?" she just nodded and sucked in an amount of air. Now she was a bit nervous. Positioning himself at her entrance Sasuke grasped both of her hands above her head and pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt her much. He pushed half of his cock inside and stopped for a moment. Hinata didn't scream but he could see her face was twisted in pain and discomfort. though it took every ounce of his self control not to push all the way in. She was so wet and tight.

A minute later Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke pulled out a bit and shoved in all the way. He began to thrust at a slow pace. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around Hinata's beautiful body. Her own arms came up to grip around his shoulders with her nails digging into his back.

"Ah… Sasuke" her voice almost made him cum.

They kept a steady rhythm as the room was filled in moans. As Sasuke thrust in again he passed a certain bundle of nerves that made Hinata scream out in pleasure. He kept on hitting that spot every time he thrust in. Their bodies became slick and sticky, breathes came in quick pants and they both could feel their release close.

Sasuke held back until she came first, her hot liquid covering his dick and her inner walls as she cried out his name. After a few more thrusts he came hard filling her. He didn't pull out immediately, but let himself to lie on top of her burying his face into her neck.

"I love you" Sasuke murmured at her neck. It made Hinata smile. She could feel his heart beating so fast.

After staying in that state for a few minutes, Sasuke pulled out and collapsed beside her with his arms still around her body. Hinata put her hand on the left part of his chest where his heart was and smiled again

"What are you smiling at?" Hinata leaned forward and kissed his chest

"You have a heart, after all".

**Thanks for reading, sorry for grammar and spelling**


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal pov**

Hinata was awake, but her eyes were still closed. She was lying on her right side face buried into Sasuke's chest. His smell, and his skin against hers, and his tight hold on her… everything felt so right, so real. That wasn't a dream. Hinata had to admit that she was happy about the fact that they were finally together. What else was she suppose to feel? After all she had gone through, after all that pain, she could finally be happy. That was her decision. She preferred happiness to suffer, love to hate, even though he'd made many mistakes. The person she loved so much was by her side at last.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She stayed still for some time then raised her body and put her elbow on the mattress for support. Memories of past crossed her mind as she stared at the sleeping form of Sasuke. She couldn't help but smile. That same Sasuke prevented her to reach for her crush. That same Sasuke was the one she used to hate with all the strength of her heart. That same Sasuke made her cry more than anyone else did in her entire life. That same Sasuke taught her how to love. That same Sasuke… That same Sasuke… there were billion things and acts that could describe Sasuke. Each of them made her feel different things, but the sum was the same each time. She was in love with him, so completely and hopelessly.

Biting her lower lip, she slid her fingertips through Sasuke's hair, then slowly traveled down to his face, neck, shoulders, muscular chest and stomach. His pale skin, that might seem cold and rough, was so soft, smooth and warm. She was enjoying every single touch and could never get enough of that feeling. He was hers, only hers and she was not going to share him with anyone else. It was time to be selfish and greedy.

It was about seven p.m. Hinata couldn't fall asleep again, so she decided to get up and find something to busy herself with. She looked around the room. Their cloths were on the headboard of the bed, on the floor, on the table, on the stool… let's just say everywhere. She covered her breast with her hands and walked to Sasuke's cupboard. Picking out a single black shirt, she wore it without any underwear and looked at the mirror. The shirt was baggy for her and longer than the normal shirt supposed to be. She smiled and made her way out of the room rolling the sleeves up.

Sasuke moved his hand to the left where Hinata supposed to be lying. He slowly opened his eyes staring at the ceiling. The sheets were already cold which meant that she had gone an hour earlier at least. The blanket slid down his chest as he sat on the bed. Removing his locks from his face, Sasuke looked around him with a smirk on his face. The mess in the room reminded him about their new experience, which made him feel proud of himself. He put his fingers on his lips and giggled. Miracle had happened. Rude, cold and dark Sasuke Uchiha was truly happy. Now that happiness was complete.

After a few minutes staying in that state, he went back to his serious face and knitted his brows. 'By the way, where is she?' with those thoughts he got up from the bed. 'Hn' Sasuke slid his fingers through his hair. He bent down and picked up his pants from the floor. Finding Hinata as soon as that was possible was in first turn, so there was no much time to care about underwear. Zipping his pants, he walked out of his room. Thinking that she might be in the bathroom, he took the direction.

No answer came as Sasuke knocked at the door of the bathroom. Pushing the door open, he walked in and closed it behind him. No sight of Hinata had been seen. Sasuke hn-ed and went closer to the mirror putting his hands on the both sides of the sink. Looking at his reflection for a few seconds, he bent down and opened the water tap. He washed his face for two minutes as if it would clear his mind. After that he closed the tap back and stood straight letting the drops of water drip down his bare chest, then he reached for the towel and dried his face off. Looking at the mirror once again he smiled. 'Hinata'

By that time, Hinata was in the kitchen. As she had no clue what to do while Sasuke had been sleeping, she decided to cook. The meal was already ready, and the salad would be ready after a few minutes. That was the first time, when she cooked something for Sasuke, so she hoped he would like it. Now she was cutting off vegetables and singing

**I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby…**

**(Thanks to Mistress Hinata for suggestion)**

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Hinata, which made her eep. Sasuke chuckled against her neck and tightened his wrap. She could feel the warmth of his bare chest pressing up against her back. She closed her eyes and put her hands atop of his. Sasuke poured kisses at her neck and up to her jaw line. Then he rested his chin on her shoulder, moving his hands to her breasts. He moved his thumb over the nipple, which was poking through the shirt. Hinata twisted around to look at him.

"You're a pervert" she rolled her eyes. Sasuke smirked as he saw a slight blush on her face. He lowered his head, so that their faces were at the same level, and whispered

"Don't you think it's odd to say something like that after we've had s…" Hinata cut him off by pressing her finger to his lips.

"I got it" Sasuke kissed her finger and spoke again

"You don't want me to say 'sex'?" Hinata's eyes widened for a second

"Alright, is 'lovemaking' better?" Hinata blushed again and nodded.

"That's what we did" Sasuke smiled to her and put his hands on her waist pulling for a kiss. She responded passionately, closing her eyes. Sasuke slid his hands down and squeezed her ass, which made Hinata moan into his mouth giving him opportunity to deepen the kiss. He was kissing her so tenderly, as if was trying to express his feelings without words. Hinata's hands ran up and down his back and his broad shoulders. It felt so different that time. That kiss was much more better than all the kisses they had shared before.

Sasuke slipped his hands under the shirt and grabbed her ass again. That time they both moaned. Sasuke was a bit surprised about the fact that her underwear was absent. 'Is she trying to drive me crazy?' it was more than he could take, so squatting down a bit he picked her up and set on the table. He separated her legs and stood between them.

Sasuke traveled from her lips to her breast as he ripped the shirt off. He started to lick and bit her already hard nipples making her moan.

"Actually… we suppose… to eat here" Hinata managed to say. It was hard to concentrate on speaking when horny and sexy as hell partner of yours was touching you right there. Wait? When did he get there? Well, that wasn't important anymore. The next moment Sasuke was entering her slowly and gently. Hinata dug her nails into his skin and bit his neck. She moved her hand to his shoulders and gripped them tightly. Soon Sasuke took his pace and started to pound onto her faster and harder with each thrust. The feeling was incredible. Hinata kissed his lips sliding her hand down. She pulled his pants down than they already were, grabbing his ass and squeezing it gently. Their moans started to fill the kitchen. It felt so erotic, their second time on the table, in the middle of the kitchen. Hinata would protest, but she couldn't pretend like she didn't want it. Feeling Sasuke's perfect dick plunging into her was making her so hot. She couldn't help but moan louder and louder.

Sasuke brought his hand to her center and began to make small circles on her clit with his thumb. He increased his speed, thrusting as deep as it was possible. Soon he felt her grew wetter and her inner walls tightened around him. After a few powerful thrusts, Hinata came screaming Sasuke's name. Not being able to tack it any longer, Sasuke threw his head back groaning and came too, filling her with his warm seed. They stayed like that for some time, trying to bring their respirations back to normal. Hinata looked up at him still panting. Sasuke could feel her eyes on him, even though his ones were closed. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. Hinata felt his warm breath hitting her face. Her body was still shivering from the orgasm. After a few minutes, he picked her up and started to walk towards his bedroom. He was waiting for Hinata to say something or to protest, but she didn't say even a word, so he took it as a sign of agreement.

Sasuke sat on his bed with Hinata still in his lap, and kissed on her lips. Moving a bit, he pressed his back to the headboard of the bed and threw aside the pillows that were preventing him. Hinata broke the kiss as she felt his hips thrusting up.

"You still have strength for more?" Sasuke smirked sliding his index finger over the crack of her ass and whispering in her ear

"Have enough for taking care of you" Hinata was surprised seeing that he was already hard as a rock. Well, there was nothing to be surprised about, after all he was the great Sasuke Uchiha. He helped her to take right angel and thrust up. So, third round of love started.


	17. Chapter 17

It was sunny and warm day. Sunlight had brightened every room and every subject in the house, making everything look much more beautiful than they were, well at least for Hinata. She was at the peak of her happiness and the only thing she was sorry for, was the end of the week, which meant that they had to go back.

Despite that happiness, part of Hinata was afraid. She was afraid of losing what she had at that moment. Different thoughts started to cross her mind. What if her fairytale wasn't real? What if everything would change as soon as they leave their nest of love? Would she be able to take that? Now only one day had been left and her feared part was growing with every passing second.

Hinata walked to the garden to find Sasuke talking to someone on the phone. He hung up when saw her walking towards him and went to meet her halfway. Sasuke could see something sad in her eyes and of course could guess the reason. After all, he was in the same condition. However, he decided to cheer her up instead of talking about sadness.

"Would you mind to do something with me?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, but not too tight, so that he could look at her.

Hinata looked at him a bit confused "Sasuke…" she stopped for a moment and looked down at the ground, then went on "we are doing something every day, but you never bother yourself to ask. Why are you asking now?" her answer made Sasuke laugh. Sometimes she was so childish.

"First, we are going to keep doing it every day, second, I don't ask you, because I know you want it too, and third…" he bent down and kissed her neck "now I am talking about other thing". Hinata blushed and "Oh" was all she managed to say, still looking at the ground. Sasuke put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Uh-huh, and I promise you will like that thing too". Hinata started to play with the button of Sasuke's shirt. In real, she was a bit disappointed.

While Hinata was thinking about them having sex, Sasuke was kissing her neck, traveling up to her lips. Very soon, they both were so busy with kissing each other, that none of them noticed the car, which stopped only a few feet away from them.

"Hey birds" very familiar voice suddenly interrupted them. Hinata turned around in confusion to see a silver haired man standing in front of her. The man was rather handsome, his face was clean shaved, his lazy eyes were half opened and a scar was covering his left eye. Hinata couldn't help, but stare with opened mouth and wide opened eyes.

"Yo" the man spoke again and raised his hand. At first Hinata thought that she had mistaken, but now she was sure whom that voice belonged to.

"M-mr Hatake?" if she didn't know him, she would think he was 22-23 years old only.

"Hi, Kakashi, you're soon, not like you" came Sasuke's voice from behind. Kakashi crossed his hands on his chest and spoke again

"You are here, kissing your girlfriend, that's mean that you are not ready yet, ha?" Sasuke just hned in respond

"Well, you know where to find me" he said and walked towards the house shoving hands in his pockets.

Hinata was still shocked. She looked at Sasuke waiting for him to explain, but he just said

"Come, we need to work"

"W-wait… I didn't know you were friends"

"Friends?" Sasuke smiled and started to walk "Kakashi is not my friend, he is… my godfather" Hinata didn't know what to say. No, actually there were a lot of thing she would say, only it felt like she had forgotten how to speak.

Sasuke and Hinata entered the room with instruments. Sasuke went closer to the chair with some papers on, and started to look for something. At that moment Hinata 'came back' and finally asked

"Are there other weird secrets about you that I need to know?" Sasuke froze for a moment and said

"I'm a werewolf, I hope that won't bother you too much"

"Sasuke, I'm serious"

"Me too, don't you believe in werewolves?" Hinata couldn't help but laugh. He was talking so serious as if it was true.

After a minute of silence Hinata asked

"What are we doing?" Sasuke didn't answer and kept on looking at the papers in his hands, then

"Find it!" Hinata went closer and looked at the paper

"That's a song" she took the paper from Sasuke's hands and started to read the lyrics

"Not exactly. That's not just a song. That's my… exam" Hinata lifted her eyes from the paper and looked at smiling Sasuke. She knew that expression on his face very well. She knew he was not lying.

"Can't believe that you decided to do that" she hugged him and kissed on the cheek. "Sasuke, I'm so proud of you". The previous day Sasuke was telling her about his dream of being a great singer, and the first step would be the University of Art in the village of Sound. That was the best art university and the best teachers were working there, preparing the best singers.

Kakashi was hmming something while reading one of his favorite perverted books in the library. That part of the house was his favorite. The sofa in the middle of the room was so comfortable, as if it had been made special for him.

He had been in that house numerous times. No one could guess about his feelings by looking at his lazy face, but in real he was happier than ever before. Each time Sasuke wanted to do something important, he was calling Kakashi. His first song, his first demo disk, everything had been done with his help. And that time couldn't be an exception. In real that was much more important, than the other times, and Kakashi knew that.

"Ok, I think now we can try" Sasuke said to Hinata and went to find Kakashi. They had to do a lot of work, so each minute was important. Soon they both came back and now three of them went to the mini recording studio. Hinata and Sasuke occupied their places. They put the headphones over their heads and pulled the microphones closer. Kakashi walked out and sat behind the mixing board. He spoke into the microphone on his end

"OK, just start when I cue you"

So they started. Four hours later they were still recording. All of them were exhausted, but none of them moved until everything was ready. Well, almost ready. Hinata and Sasuke finished their part, but Kakashi still had a work to do.

While Kakashi was working in the studio, Hinata and Sasuke were enjoying each other's presence. They went to the garden so that Kakashi couldn't see or hear them.

The evening sky was so clear, no gleam of cloud was seen. The last peaceful evening in that house. Hinata found herself sunk in her sad thoughts once again. The only comforting thing was the warmth of Sasuke's body, that was pressed to hers tightly. Hinata didn't say anything, but Sasuke felt that sadness in her again.

"Stop that"

"Hm?" Hinata pretended that she didn't understand him.

"I said stop that. I know what are you thinking about, but there's no need. Everything is going to be alright" Hinata sighed. She didn't know what that was, but she believed him.

They stayed in comfortable silence for some time, when Sasuke heard Hinata's giggle.

"What was that?" after Sasuke's question Hinata laughed

"I was just thinking about one thing" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"And I wonder what thing is that?"

"Sasuke, you never answered what would you do, if you saw me with Naruto or Kiba?" the last part of her sentence she said in law voice, almost whispered. At first Sasuke didn't want to answer her question, that seemed kind of stupid for him. Hinata should know herself the answer, but he decided to tell her in case if she didn't

"Well… I would kill Kiba immediately. About Naruto… mmm… I would break his legs for walking towards you, then I would break his arms and hands for touching you, and maybe I would break his nose too" he looked at Hinata with his serious expression again. Hinata wanted to say something but Kakashi's voice cut her off.

"Hey birds, it's ready, want to hear?" Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other and started to walk to the house with quick steps and took a direction to the studio. It was one of the most excited moments. Kakashi asked whether they were ready or not, and after receiving their answer, pressed a button and the music began

**Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings **

**when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back **

**when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight  
I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real  
No it's never felt so right  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright****  
Ooh, let's do this right,****  
Just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight**

(lady antebellum-just a kiss)

After hearing the song three of them looked at each other, but none of them spoke. Hinata was waiting for Sasuke to say something, Sasuke was waiting for Hinata to say something, then they were waiting for Kakashi to say something. But what Kakashi said, disappointed Hinata. What did he say?

"I want to see you in the classroom this Monday. Both of you" he shoved his one hand in his pocket and left waving goodnight with the other hand. Hinata turned to Sasuke, but to her surprise Sasuke was smiling. Were there any reasons? What that meant? Sasuke walked closer to Hinata and kissed her on the lips. No words were need anymore. After breaking the kiss Sasuke lifted Hinata and pressed her back to the wall. Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around Sasuke and smiled.

"I think we need to celebrate" Sasuke whispered unzipping Hinata's pants, then his. A few minutes later they were both naked making love in the recording studio.

**Sorry for late update, I was busy with my new guitar))))**

**Thanks to everyone who had left reviews for the previous chapter. keep doing that 3**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey sleepy, wake up"

Hinata opened one eye then closed it again smiling, as amount of kisses had been poured all over her neck, shoulder and back. The feeling of hot kisses mad her shiver. She wished she could feel that every single time she would wake up. If only time stopped… not wanting to start that beautiful day with sad thoughts and bad mood, Hinata turned around and hugged Sasuke, kissing on his lips. That was the best start of a day.

"What time is it?" She asked, burying her face into Sasuke's warm chaste and pressing her body to his. Not waiting for the answer she spoke again "Why are you wearing pants?" that came out before Hinata was aware. She knew how Sasuke would react, so wasn't surprised when his face covered one of his evil smirks. "You can take them off if you want". Of course I want, she would say, but instead ignoring that suggestion, she got up and walking to the cupboard picked out one of Sasuke's shirts and took it on, while he was staring at her with hungry eyes.

"So…'' Hinata sat down on the bed again and started to play with Sasuke's fingers "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll have lunch-breakfast, then get prepared and go back. You heard Kakashi yesterday, he wants to see us in the classroom tomorrow" Hinata looked down then back at Sasuke

"Come" Sasuke held Hinata's hand and led her out of the room, walking straight to the kitchen.

That was 2:15 pm, when they started to prepare for leaving. When everything was almost ready, Hinata went to the garden and sat down on the ground pressing her back to the tree. That week, that started as a nightmare and ended up as the most beautiful dream, was over. She looked around, as if trying to memorize every subject. She was going to miss everything there, but most of all she was going to miss warm nights in tight embrace of her lover. Shadow of sadness covered her once again.

"I asked you not to do that, didn't I?" came Sasuke's deep voice from behind. Coming closer, he knelt down in front of her and cupped her cheek with his large palm. Hinata melt in his dark eyes. Eyes full of love and kindness.

"Our love won't fade away Hinata. It doesn't matter where we live, I will always love you" Hinata put her hand atop of his and smiled. During that week, she learned to trust him and believe every single word he said. So she just nodded and hugged him, whispering soft 'I love you' in his ear.

Soon they were on their way home. Most of the way they drove in silence and the only sound was making the wind. In fifteen minutes they got to the village, their home. Hinata looked through the open window at the places she had seen thousand times before. In real, she had missed those streets, those places, and most of all her family and friends. She was happy with the fact, that was going to see them very soon, but still… why couldn't she get rid of that feeling? Just toss it away. That feeling, that was telling her, that their relationship wouldn't last long in there. That feeling that was eating her up from inside.

Suddenly Hinata felt a warm touch on her hand, which knocked her out of her thoughts. She looked at Sasuke and smiled

"I'll take you home, ok?" she just nodded and put her second hand atop of Sasuke's.

Hinata didn't notice how, but a minute later they were in front of her house. Hinata sighed, "I guess it's time to say bye" she opened the door, when Sasuke stopped her

"Where is my kiss?" she turned to him with a slight blush on her face

"We are in front of my house. Someone can see us" Sasuke just crossed his arms on his chest and looked at her with I-don't-care expression on his face. Hinata didn't move at first, but then came closer and gave a slight kiss on his cheek putting a hand on his crossed arms. The next second she appeared in Sasuke's lap kissing his lips. They kissed each other with all the passion that was inside. He slipped his hand around the back of her neck to draw her in. "We are… in front… of… my house… Sasuke" she murmured between kisses, titling her head slightly to better receive his lips. The brush of his lips against her caused her to suck in a sharp breath and moan. That was what she'd already missed, she realized as his tongue tapped gently at her lips. She opened for him, and all at once the kiss became much more. His tongue swept inside her mouth, curled and stroked around her own as the hand on the back of her neck became tangled in her hair.

Sasuke groaned into her mouth, his teeth nipping at her lower lip as his free hand traced circles along her knee. He traveled up her leg and his fingers were gripping her thigh in such a way that she pulled away from the kiss with a gasp.

Their eyes met, but before he could give her another kiss, Hinata spoke "We are in front of my house. Sasuke… please" and Sasuke wasn't pleased with that fact. He had no choice but to let her go, so removing his hand from Hinata's thigh, he opened his door and helped her to get of the car. She waved him and slowly walked towards her house while Sasuke was watching her. With each step, his urge to reach her, hold and never let go, was growing, his heart was thundering so loud and so fast. "Please turn around, turn around" suddenly flew out of his mouth as he saw her standing in front of the door, ready to knock. He just stared at her for what felt like an eternity, when Hinata slowly turned her head in the direction of him and said something with a smile on her face. The next second smile hit Sasuke's face too, as he understood her. "I love you too" he managed to say before someone opened the door and Hinata disappeared from his sight.

Sasuke was driving back home, when suddenly someone crossed his mind. He stopped his car for a moment, and then turned driving the opposite direction.

After driving for about four miles, he appeared in front of well-known Ichiraku bar. He slowed down the speed of the car and started to glance around. A little smile hit his face, as he looked left and saw a certain blond sitting in the ramen bar with his blond girlfriend. Sasuke wouldn't admit that, but he was happy to see him, his best friend. The one, who always was there to help, who could be trusted, who knew him better than anyone else. To Sasuke, Naruto was the best example of a true friend.

Parking his car in front of the bar, Sasuke got of it and walked in. there were only a few people, which was a bit weird. Usually the bar was full in Sundays.

Making his way towards the table of Naruto and Ino, he tried to get rid of the happy expression on his face. As he got closer, he clearly heard Ino's voice, "Naruto, you can't act like this. Be serious, you know that's the last week and… what?" suddenly Ino stopped talking, as she saw Naruto's eyes grew wide as he stood up pointing at something with his index finger.

"AAAA. Teme what are you doing here?"

"Shut it dobe, you are as loud as always" deep voice had been heard in respond. Ino looked back to see Sasuke standing there with closed eyes and crossed arms. She was surprised to see him there, but didn't act like her boyfriend. "Sasuke, we didn't know you've come back. Come, sit with us"

Sasuke pulled a chair and as soon as he sat down, Naruto spoke again "Teme, what happened? Where is Hinata? What did you do to her? What did she say? Are you together now?"Sasuke sighed, covered his ears with his palms, and closed his eyes. Even though Naruto was his best friend, but noise was something he couldn't bear. "Ha? TEME, DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME. Open your eyes and ears" Ino started to laugh watching Naruto crying out and trying to remove Sasuke's hands from his ears.

While Sasuke was having fun with his friends, Hinata was talking to her father by a tea table. She thought her father would be mad at her for being absent for a whole week, but was surprised when Hiashi started to ask about Ino. Apparently, Sasuke had forgotten to tell her about the little note, that Naruto had left in her room the day Sasuke kidnapped her. The same note, in which she supposed to stay with Ino for a whole week.

Lying her father wasn't a thing Hinata was proud of, but telling the true wouldn't be right. What was she supposed to say? 'Father I had spent that week with Uchiha Sasuke. We didn't do anything bad. We just slept together'? That would kill her father immediately, or it could get worse and her father would manage to kill Sasuke before getting a heart attack. She wasn't ready to lose any of them, so pretending was the best solution for that situation.

Hinata was getting nervous as the questions were following each other. That seemed endless. Taking another sip of tea, she decided it was time to go to her room, so asking Hiashi's permission, she stood up, but was stopped.

"Hinata, just one more question before you go"

"Yes father" she sat back down and slowly rubbed her palms to her pants, trying to dry them off from the sweat. Strange warmth hit her body, as she had no idea, what her father was going to ask that time.

"Hinata, it's about your education" 'Thanks to Gad' she let out a breath of relieve. But another thing started to disturb her. What was she going to do after the school? A month ago she knew for sure, but now… she remembered Sasuke's words 'I think you have to listen to your heart'. What did her heart want? She always knew the answer. Her heart wanted music. But that choice would upset her father. She would like to follow her heart, but couldn't. Now she had to make the most difficult decision. Do what she wanted or what she had to.

From other hand her father was thinking about her. He wanted her daughter to have a profession, which would help her in future to manage the business. Hinata knew that, she understood that, but still…

After a long silence, Hiashi spoke again "I thought we had discussed that and decided. Hinata you are my older child, the one who is going to follow me. And I want you to be ready when time comes"

"But father…"

"Hinata music is hobby, not profession" his voice went louder, which made her hung her head down. "You are dismissed now. Go to your room" Hinata gave one last glance to her father and went to her room repeating one thing in her head 'Sasuke, what are we going to do?'


	19. Chapter 19

That was after midnight and Hinata was still awake. She couldn't sleep and even hot bath didn't help her to relax.

Letting out a deep sigh she rolled over. That action was making her sick. She was repeating the same for almost one hour hoping that the new position would help to sleep, but in vain. She was simply sleepless and there was only one reason. If you think that was about her conversation with her father, ten you are wrong. Of course, the conversation wasn't pleasant and she was thinking about it a lot, but the real reason was the absence of hot and sexy body of her boyfriend.

Hinata brought her cover closer to her nose and sniffed it. She wished it would smell like him.

She shut her eyes close, as her memory conjured up the sensation of Sasuke touching her. Maybe she was turning into a pervert, but only thinking and imagining naked Sasuke atop of her made her skin burn and she could feel herself getting wet. Yeah, Sasuke really had a bad influence on her, but right at that moment, she didn't care.

Her lower lip caught between her teeth and a soft, breathless moan escaped her as she let her hand slide into her shorts. When her hand became into contact with her sensitive flash, she had to bite her lip harder to hold back on the moan. She thought about Sasuke, how he'd looked at her, kissed her, touched her. Her hips shifted up as she continued touching herself.

Hinata's head rolled across the pillow and her lips parted on a low sigh as she remembered the hot feeling of Sasuke's tongue across her pulse. She remembered the touch of his fingers on her thigh, strong and insistent, but never unpleasant.

After a few more storks, she was close, so close, but a loud noise made her come back to reality. She jumped up from her bed adjusting her shorts and sleeveless top. A heavy silence fell and for a moment she thought, that maybe that was her imagination. But the next second she heard that sound again. She froze for a moment before realizing that the sound was coming from the outside. Approaching the window, Hinata saw something, that pleasantly surprised her, or to be correct, someone who pleasantly surprised her. The sight of Sasuke standing under her window with an evil smirk on his face and a ladder in his hands wasn't a thing she'd been used to.

A light smile appeared on Hinata's face. She just stood there and stared for a minute, then raised her hand showing index finger, as if 'wait a minute' and disappeared from Sasuke's sight.

Locking her door from inside she rushed back only to find Sasuke on the edge of the ladder waiting for her to open the window. Trying not to make any loud noises, she opened her window and helped Sasuke in, holding both his hands.

After Sasuke was in and completely safe, she reached and gave him a tight embrace, as if they had been apart for thousand years. Not wanting to waste any time, Sasuke raised her up and walked to her bed. At first he wanted to throw her at the bed, tear her shorts and take her like an animal. But the last part of his though didn't sound good to him, so he gently put her on the bed and started to kiss.

A minute later Hinata was lying on her back without any cloths on, with shirtless Sasuke atop of her. It seemed her fantasies were going to come true. She pressed herself to him eagerly her arms looping around his neck in order to mould herself more firmly to his front. A small hum of pleasure escaped her at the feel of his body against hers: the firm play of his muscle, the hard, hot feel of his erection against her thigh. It made her insides flutter with excitement, sent a needing pulse between her legs. It felt so real…

Her arms circled his neck, as he ventured closer, wedging one knee between her legs.

His lips brushed her shoulders, teeth dragging across her skin as his fingers grazed her side, brushing the swell of her breast and she inhaled sharply while squeezing her tights to relieve the throbbing he'd elicited. His hand continued up her body, grasping her wrist and placing it above her head while interlacing his fingers with hers and kissing her neck. She gasped when his tongue traced the shall of her ear, her eyes opening and focusing on the ceiling. He raised his head to kiss her lips while keeping his weight from crushing her into the mattress.

Hinata's hands smoothed down his chaste to shove his pants down further taking his boxers along in the process. She smiled against his lips, when he gave an irritated groan. His skin was hot beneath her fingers as she arched into him, letting her hands wonder lower to grip his bare rear and squeeze. She felt the hot weight of his erection on her thigh and rubbed herself against it, enjoying the low moan that escaped his lips. Sasuke wasn't loud type in bed, but she knew very well how and where to touch him to make him moan, and that was making her feel kind of dominance.

Not wanting to hold back anymore, Sasuke spread her legs wider and when his penis slid across her folds, she couldn't help but cry out.

"Shh. We don't want to be caught, do we?" Hinata nodded and tried to keep her voice low, but it was so hard to concentrate on volume control, when she felt like she was drawing in pleasure. Her hips met every thrust loving the feel of his flash between her legs.

After several thrusts, he slipped a hand between her lower back and the mattress, changing the angel of her hips. In real Hinata was a bit astonished that this was really happening. That she was having sex in her house, in her room, which was only two doors from her sister's and three from Neji's bedroom.

Sasuke raised his body for a bit and looked at her face. "Hey, are you ok?" his voice came more like a whisper. Hinata just nodded, reaching up to push a few sweaty pieces of hair out of his eyes. "I'm alright" she whispered back, shifting her hips to his. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke drew back slowly, only for thrusting back inside deeper. The movement caused him to push firmly against her clitoris, sending ripples of pleasure bursting throughout her body. He pulled back again and she barely had time to suck in a breath before he was sliding inside again, only this time very slowly. He repeated that over and over again and she responded with like fervor, her body moving of its own accord. She unwound her legs from around his hips, planting her feet into mattress to lift herself more quickly into him.

Sasuke's hands took hold of her hips, his fingers pressing in as he forced her down to the mattress. The rough treatment made her stomach flutter, her eyes rolling back at the sudden flare of desire it produced. She reached for him, trying to draw him down for a kiss, but then he was sitting upright between her legs and still thrusting at that slow pace, that was killing Hinata.

He gave a harder push, hitting a spot inside her that made her see stars. She tried again to lift her hips, gasping when he kept her pinned to the bed. The feel of him plunging inside her, touching all the right places, was beyond amazing, but never enough. She reached down with the intent of touching herself, but gasped in surprise, when she felt his fingers close tightly around her wrist. She looked up at him to read two simple words in his eyes: don't move. Seriously? She couldn't take it anymore and he wasn't helping at all.

"Sasuke, please" she moaned not caring about anything. She arched her back to get a chance to move, but he simply wouldn't let. "Please, I… I need more"

"No" he replied with his usual hot smirk on his face. He was staring down at her, watching her pant and moan for more.

Soon his hips began to move a bit faster, keeping one hand on her hip while the other swept towards her sex. Hinata closed her eyes as he leaned over her, his hot breath fanning across her neck as placed a chaste kiss on her earlobe. "Come for me, Hinata"

Sasuke groaned harshly and fell upon her as his hips surged quick and hard into hers. His thumb worked across her clitoris in tight, hard circles, that made her back jerking off the mattress. Hinata's eyes squeezed shut as ecstasy flooded through her. He pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to her throat, nipped at her pulse and shoulder roughly, as her nails pressed into his skin hard enough to leave marks. He moaned harshly as her muscles contracted around his length. They came together and she had to bite Sasuke's shoulder hard, really hard to hold back the scream as wave of pleasure rushed over her.

For a moment, Sasuke remained lying on top of her, his heart hammering against her chest. Finally, he rolled off of her and a sleepy smile covered his face as Hinata fit herself to him. His fingers were gentle as they stroked down her cheek, brushing her sweaty hair back behind her ear.

"You know, Kakashi'd sent our disk this morning. Now we are waiting for respond from the direction of the university". Hinata was so exhausted, that no word came out of her mouth. She just smiled in respond and closed her eyes, crawling closer to him. Sasuke started to play with her hair as a certain conversation passed through his mind.

**Flashback**

"Don't you think it would be better to ask her first, Sasuke?" Kakashi raised his eyes from the page of his book to look at Sasuke. Now he was a bit worried. After all he had more experience than Sasuke and knew for sure, that things like that should've been discussed at first. But Sasuke was, let's say, stubborn and didn't want to hear anything.

"I know what I'm doing Kakashi, stop talking like my dad" he was getting pissed, Kakashi could guess that by throwing one look at him.

"Besides" Sasuke continued "that was her dream since… forever. I'm sure she won't mind"

"Maybe she won't, but her father will. I doubt Hiashi Hyuga wants her daughter to move on to Sound and go to an art university. He rather kills her or you" the last sentence made Sasuke knit his brows. He didn't want to accept, but he knew that himself. Well, only thinking of a life without Hinata was killing him too. So what was he supposed to do? That's why he did what he did, and now there was no way back. One demo disc and two applications had been sent to the Art University of Sound. One of the applications belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, the other one belonged to Hinata Hyuga…

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, love you sooooo much 3**

**Sorry for late update. I had some personal stuff I need to take care of, and had no mood to write, so thanks for understanding and sorry one more time**


	20. Chapter 20

That was the last week in the school. The very last week. Students of Konoha High couldn't believe that. Some of them were happy, the others were more than happy, well who wouldn't? Only think, no more alarm clocks early in the morning, no more boring teachers, no more homework, yeah life in paradise.

That week started well, everything was at its normal state, expect for Sasuke's fangirls. They got a heart attack when found out about him and Hinata. They would like to pull Hinata's hair out each time Sasuke held her hand or kissed her in front of them. Ah, life is cruel…

Sasuke drove Hinata home after classes. He was driving slowly in purpose, in order to stay with her a bit longer. Besides, he'd made up his mind at last and was looking for the right moment to tell about his little… mm… surprise. After Kakashi's lectures, he was a bit worried. Different thoughts were crossing his mind. He needed to tell her before she would receive a letter from the admissions committee of the university. He even didn't want to imagine her reaction. But what if they didn't pass the exam? Or only he passed. Or, even worse, only she passed.

'Sasuke, for the first time in your life, you've been stupid, you should've written down your address instead of hers, so that the fucking letter would come to you. Shit, why didn't you think about it before?'

He stopped his car in front of Hinata's house and looked at her.

"Something's wrong, Sasuke?" she asked putting her hand atop of his. Sasuke melted into her touch but tried to stay cold.

"Look Hinata, I'm about the university" he brought her hand to his lips and put a soft kiss on it. "I did something you need to know. I mean I'm sure you'll understand but… well… so that you know I've sent there…"

"Hyuga Hinata!" a sudden voice interrupted him. Hinata's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. They both looked the direction to see a young man standing there with his arms crossed at his chest and brows knitted. He had pale skin, long brown hair and very beautiful eyes. Oh, sure that eyes. Sasuke needed only one glance to understand who he was. Hyuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. And of course, he had to spoil the moment when he finally was ready to tell her.

Hinata let Sasuke's hand go as saw Neji coming closer. He opened the front passenger door and helped her to get off the car. Sasuke get off the car too cursing in his mind.

Neji stared as Sasuke fisting his hands. They couldn't be considered friends for sure.

"N-Neji this is Sasuke Uchiha, d-do you remember… him?" Of course, he remembered him. You always remember someone you don't like.

"Hn" came as answer. And what was that supposed to mean? Hinata had heard that word (if it is a word) for her entire life, but was never able to guess its meaning. Her father also used to use that word, now Neji, not speaking about Sasuke. Was it a 'yes' or a 'no' or maybe something more meaningful? Well, she didn't know that, but she knew another thing, and knew it for sure. It was time to do something, otherwise the two would kill each other with their eyes.

"W-well Sasuke, thanks for driving me home, see you at school" Hinata turned to Neji and smiled, as if everything was ok and they could go home. As if. As Hinata passed Sasuke, he grabbed her wrist and pulled to him, giving a quick kiss on her lips. Did I mention that Neji was still standing there staring at them with wide opened eyes?

Hinata's eyes grew wide with horror. It happened so fast, that she couldn't even stop him or react anyway. She just stood there like a statue as Sasuke pulled away with a smirk on his face. He gave her another peck on the cheek whispering soft 'see you' in her ear and went to his car.

"We will talk at home, Hinata" Neji's body was shaking with anger. It took every ounce of his self-control not to punch Sasuke hard in the face.

Hinata got direction to the kitchen as soon as they entered house, but was stopped by "Hinata, please follow me" words. She let out a heavy sigh and turned around to do what she had been told.

They entered her father's office, which was on the first storey. Hinata closed the door behind herself and went in, not knowing what to be waiting for. She bent her head down looking at her feet and playing with her fingers nervously.

"So?" Hinata looked at Neji then at the ground again. In real, she didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to apology? But what for? For loving someone? So she just waited for him to speak again.

"You better have a good explanation for that, Hinata" Neji raised his brow and looked at her

"Well… you see… he just… "

"Hinata, you don't think I'll believe he was just being kind enough to drive you home. What's going on between you two? And what did that kiss mean?" Hinata raised her head but the words she was going to say never came out, as the door shut open. Hinata eeped in surprise and turned around to see Hiashi standing there.

"H-hello father" "Hello uncle" Hinata and Neji said the same time. Hinata now was just horrified. What if Hiashi had heard their conversation? She was going to be dead. Of course, she would like to introduce Sasuke to her family as her boyfriend, but she couldn't let her father find out about him like that.

"What are you both doing in here?" Hiashi asked crossing his arms on his chest. Hinata looked at Neji, then at her father, but didn't say anything. Neji was quit too. He wanted her to say everything herself.

Finally, the silence had been broken as the door shut open again. This time a girl age of 14 entered the room with one hand shoved in her pocket. That was Hanabi, Hinata's young sister.

She looked at their serious faces then spoke "Are you having a meeting?" she came forward and stood right by Hiashi.

"No" Neji spoke first "Hinata was going to say something important, right Hinata?" he looked at her eyes and raised his eyebrow, as if asking 'what will you do now? You have nowhere to hide anymore' Hinata swallowed hard. She was about to panic, when suddenly words came out of her themselves

"I… I… Father I hope you will be at home tomorrow at dinner time. I would like to invite… friend of mine" she made a little pause between words 'invite' and 'friend'. She was thinking about word 'boyfriend', but then changed her mind.

Hinata looked at Hiashi in order to understand or guess what he was thinking about right at that moment, but in vain. He was calm and cold as always. Neither he, nor Neji said anything, and only Hanabi left an essay, crossing her arms

"Friend or boyfriend? Ha sister?" Hanabi's question mad Hinata blush, but she tried to hide it.

'Boyfriend ha?' Hiashi narrowed his eyes then spoke "Alright. You can invite him. Now please leave, I have a work to do" everyone turned around to leave, when he spoke again "Not you, Neji, I want to talk to you"

Hinata went upstairs and locked in her room, trying to analyze everything what had just happened.

* * *

"Ha? Dinner? I don't even know whether that good or bad, dattebayo"

"Of course it's good, dobe, she will introduce me to her family, there's nothing bad"

"I don't know, her father is… scary? And her cousin is… mm… scary too? HEY! Her family is full of scary people" Naruto hugged a random cushion and pulled out his lower lip.

"Ah, Naruto, stop being a scaredy-cat" Naruto threw the cushion away and started to yell pointing his index finger at Sasuke.

"Don't call me that, you bastard. I'll remind you that words after that scary dinner, you'll see"

"Yeah, yeah, scaredy-cat"

Two friends spent whole evening talking about that 'scary' dinner. Naruto was giving free advises about what Sasuke would say or do. After all that was going to be one of the most important events in his life.

Sasuke woke up to the sound of shrieking alarm clock. Covering his ears with his palms, he turned to his left side, but in vain. The sound just wouldn't stop. He sat on his bed, running his hand through his massed hair. It took only a few seconds from him to turn his alarm clock off, lie back and fell asleep again. He wasn't in mood to go to school, so it was a good opportunity to stay at home and have a rest.

Sasuke woke up again, but this tme at the loud knock on the door. Coursing in his mind, he looked around. Sunlight had brightened the room already. Taking a look at his clock, he raised his eyebrows. It was afternoon and he was still in his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, coming" he said and got up "Naruto, if it's you, better run, cuz I'm going to kill you" by the time Sasuke reached the door, the knocks stopped, but he decided to open it anyway. Guess what he found… an envelope left in front of the door. He squatted down and lifted it looking around lazily to see who'd brought it. Not seeing anyone, he turned around and went back home not even bothering himself to read the address of the sender. He sat on the couch and slowly opened the envelope to find a sheet of paper with 'congratulations' written on it. He hn-ed and threw the sheet on the coffee table in front of him and lay on the couch. Resting his head on the cushion, he closed his eyes and… "WHAT?" reaching the coffee table he took the envelope and the sheet of paper and read again

'Dear Sasuke Uchiha

Congratulations on your acceptance to the Art University of Sound…' Sasuke didn't even read the rest. He leaned back on the couch and started to laugh so loud, that his voice could be heard from the street. He looked at the envelope again to read the address, as if checking everything. No doubt, he was accepted to the university.

Not thinking about sleeping anymore, he took his phone and called Itachi, then Naruto, then called Kakashi, he would like to call his parents too, but they weren't in Japan. He reached for his phone once again, in order to call Hinata, but stopped. Party was over. If he received the acceptance letter, wasn't that supposed to mean that she did too? He hn-ed again and, after thinking for a minute, decided not to call her just yet. Besides, he could tell her during the dinner. Oh, right, the dinner, he had almost forgotten about it. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at the letter again then stood up and went to his bedroom.

Hyugas were having their dinner at 07:00 p.m. exactly.

Hiashi was a punctual person and believed that qualities like that were precious. He looked at the table, then at his watches. 'He still has a time' he thought and looked at Hinata, who was standing by the window, looking out.

It was 6:55 p.m. when the doorbell rang. Hinata went to open the door and soon came back with Sasuke.

"Father, N-Neji, Hanabi, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is my father, my cousin Neji and my sister Hanabi"

"Good evening, sir. Thank you for inviting me" Sasuke stretched out his hand. Hiashi returned the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hanabi" he just nodded to her slightly smiling, then turned his head to Neji, but didn't say anything and neither did Neji. They just exchanged with glares, after what Hiashi ordered to serve meals.

Sasuke pulled Hinata's seat out for her, then sat next to her. He was being very polite all the time, even with Neji. Well, he didn't have a choice, after all, he was doing that for the one he loved. That was like an exam, that he had to pass, and it felt like he was doing good.

Everything was alright until the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other, while one of the maids went to open the door. A minute later, she came back with an envelope in her hands.

"That was a mailman, a letter for miss. Hinata" Sasuke looked at her hands and froze in his seat as he recognized that envelope. He received a similar one only that afternoon. Coursing in his mind, he took Hinata's hand in order to have her attention and whispered something in her ear. Something that made her eyes grew wide. She looked at him but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile Hiashi opened the envelope, got the sheet of paper out of it and read its contest. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to say something, when he knitted his brows and stood up fisting his hand.

"Hinata Hyuga, what does this mean?"

* * *

**Can't wait to write next chapter)))))))**


	21. Chapter 21

"Hinata, I need to tell you something. I… I've sent an application to the university for you and I think this is an acceptance letter" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear and tightened his grab on her hand as she looked at him with wide opened eyes. Sasuke continued, as she didn't say anything "I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Neji appeared and…" Hinata was still quit, like she wasn't even hearing him "Please, say something".

Hinata blinked twice then whispered his name. She didn't know what to say. She just couldn't describe what she felt at that moment. There was only Sasuke's voice in her head and some words, nothing else.

She was sitting in a state of shock, when heard Hiashi's voice "Hinata Hyuga, what does this mean?"

While Hiashi was looking at her waiting for the answer, Neji stood up and went towards him. He took the letter from his hands and read, after what spoke in low voice

"This is an acceptance letter from the Art University of Sound. When did you manage to apply?" Hinata freed her hand from Sasuke's grab and looked at her father and cousin

"I-I… let me explain, it's just…"

"It's not her" suddenly Sasuke stood up and put his hands on the table. He was trying to look calm, even though he felt like in fire.

"What was that supposed to mean Uchiha?" both Hiashi and Neji looked at him.

"Sasuke" Hinata stood up too and put her hand on his shoulder "don't". Sasuke turned his head to look at her then back at her father

"I've sent the application for her, she wasn't even aware of that"

"What?" Hiashi asked fisting his hand, and Neji just raised his eyebrows.

"I love your daughter and I want to take her to Sound with me" now Hiashi's hands were shaking with anger. Was that a jock? To him Sasuke was just a little boy, who was living on Fugaku's money.

Trying to control his feelings, Hiashi spoke again "Who do you think you are boy to make such a decision for my daughter?" Sasuke was going to answer 'I'm her future husband' or something else in Uchiha style, but nothing had been said, as Hinata took a step forward and spoke

"It's not him father, it's me" everyone froze, even Sasuke didn't expect her to say that. He whispered her name as if trying to stop her but she continued "Sasuke didn't do anything, it… it was me. I've sent the application" Now everyone was confused.

"How you could Hinata? After the conversation we had last week I thought you understood everything. Now I see I was wrong" he took the letter from Neji's hands and spoke again "You. Are. Not. Going. Anywhere". He tore the letter into little pieces and let them fall down from his hands. Hinata's eyes slid down too, following that pieces. "But father…"

"I said NO" Hiashi yelled so loud that it scared even Hanabi, who was silence all the time.

Tears started to fall down Hinata's face. Hiashi had never yelled at her like that. She put her palm over her mouth and was about to leave the dining room, when Sasuke spoke in harsh voice

"She is coming with me" he took Hinata's hand in his. Everybody froze. Even Neji started to worry. No one had ever dared to challenge his uncle. 'Playing a brave heart, ha? You shouldn't have said that Uchiha, now you got him really angry' he thought and took a step forward.

"Uchiha you better leave, dinner is over" Sasuke didn't even hear that. He was standing there holding Hinata's hand while keeping eye contact with Hiashi.

Hinata tightened her grab on Sasuke's hand to have his attention and whispered "Sasuke please, Neji's right, you better leave" At that moment she wasn't thinking about the university anymore. She was just hoping that her father wouldn't harm Sasuke for being… Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please" She whispered again. Finally, he turned his head and looked at her. His heart bruised at the sight of Hianat's red eyes. He would like to lock her in his arms and press to his chest whispering that everything would be alright, but he wasn't that stupid to do something like that right then. He bent his head down closing his eyes and beating lower lip. 'I'll take you with me Hinata' he thought then raised his head and said

"Thank you for inviting me… sir. It was nice to meet you" he started to walk with Hinata's hand still in his. She followed him trying not to look at Hiashi when passing him.

"Where are you going Hinata?" Hiashi asked crossing his hands.

"I-I'll show him the way, father"

Once they were outside, Hinata finally spoke "You should have told me before"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted… ah it doesn't matter now" he pulled her to him and hugged tightly, putting his chin atop of her head.

Meanwhile Neji was trying to talk to Hiashi but in vain. He was angry, so angry. "Who he thinks he is? How he dares? That little parasite… Where is Hinata?" he went closer to the window and looked out. Hinata was standing still in Sasuke's arms, while hers were around his waist. He hn-ed and hurried to the door, but didn't manage to open it, when Hinata walked in. She froze in front of Hiashi.

Hinata stopped breathing for a moment. She was waiting for him to speak, because that silence was making her nervous even more. They looked at each other for what seemed like eternity, and then Hiashi turned around and walked. After several steps he stopped and spoke not even looking at her

"Go to your room and don't come out until I say. You won't go to school either, anyway there are only two days left" Hiashi was speaking so calm as if nothing had happened.

He took another step forward then stopped again "Do I need to say that you neither will meet your 'friend' nor go to that university?" Hinata felt like her whole world had just been turned upside down. She didn't answer him. Only tears started to stream down her face like a waterfall. Hiashi was being so cruel. She could bear everything, only not being away from Sasuke. Was he blind? Couldn't he see that she loved him, that she couldn't live without him.

For a minute, she wanted to turn around and run out of the house, but Hiashi wouldn't let her

"What are you waiting for? Go upstairs and don't make me lock all doors, and yours in first place" Hinata bent her head down and started to walk towards her room. Hiashi's words were still echoing in her head. She was feeling so sad and so alone.

It was 11:45 p.m. Hinata wasn't asleep. She was lying in her bed with closed eyes thinking about last events, when her phone vibrated. 'New message'

Sasuke: how r u?

Hinata: could be better

Sasuke: hate me?

Hinata: love u

Sasuke: we need to meet

Hinata: I'm under house arrest

Sasuke: I'll come

Hinata: we're dead if dad finds out

Sasuke: if

Hinata: ok

Fifteen minutes later Hinata received another text message

Sasuke: open the window

She jumped out of bed and rushed to the window. Sasuke was already there waiting for her. She gave him a sad smile and opened the window to let him in. She knew for sure, he was the only person who could comfort her, and he was by her side when she needed him so much.

They hugged each other and stood in that state in silence. Hinata adjusted her head on his chest and tightened her embrace. Only his presence was enough to feel better. A few tears fall down her face on Sasuke's shirt making it wet. She wasn't sure what that tears were for, but it made her relax and finally she spoke

"Father banned me to see you" Sasuke took a step backwards and lifted her head with his hands to look at her eyes

"I'm here, right?" Hinata nodded "No one can ban us to see each other my love, not even God" he bent down and gave her soft and sweet kiss on the lips than spoke again

"Will you come with me?" Hinata freed herself from Sasuke's arms and went to sit on her bed. She hadn't decided what to do yet and it wasn't easy thing to do. "I don't want to run Sasuke" Sasuke didn't answer her. He went closer and crawled atop of her bed sitting on it with his back pressed to the headboard. He stretched out his hand and said "Come here" Hinata took his hand and crawled closer. Once she sat between his legs and rested her head on his shoulder, he spoke again

"My sweet, sweet Hinata, we're not running, we're just leaving for some time. We'll come back"

"Father won't let me Sasuke"

"It's not about him, it's about you. Do you want to come with me or no?"

"I-I don't know, I need some time to think"

"We don't have much time, you need to make that decision right now" Hinata raised her head and looked at him. She wasn't ready to make such a decision. From one hand, she didn't want to leave her family and betray her father, from the other hand she didn't want to leave Sasuke. Both her family and Sasuke were dear to her, how was she supposed to choose one of them?

She looked at Sasuke's fingers that were tangled with hers and said "Give me this night to think, I'll answer you tomorrow" Sasuke didn't say anything, he just kissed top of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hinata opened her eyes to the sound of her alarm clock. She turned it off and got up walking towards her cupboard, but stopped. She was under house arrest. 'Sasuke' she said and looked around but no sight of Sasuke had been seen. She went back and sat on her bed. Her thoughts were still confused and uncertain, but that day was going to change her life. There were two paths, only she didn't know which one to take…

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.**

**Dear Paz: what a pity that you're not signed up, so that I could send you private message. Well anyway, it's so nice to know that you still read my story))) thanks for review, and about that school thing. I couldn't put it in the story, but I made it as bonus scene. It's yours, enjoy))) **

Hinata was sitting on the roof of the school looking at the horizon. Spring was her favorite season and she was enjoying every day.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes letting sunlight play with her skin, warming it and making shine. Suddenly she eeped and jumped up as pair of arms wrapped around her. She giggled as recognized that beautiful and long fingers. "You scared me Sasuke" she turned her head to give him a kiss.

"Oh, I thought you gave up smocking" she smelled cigarette in his breath as their lips were still locked.

Sasuke hn-ed and poured kisses on her neck "Do you remember the last time we met here?"

"The last time?" She tried to remember when that last time was but couldn't

"Um-hum. You were writing your song here, remember?" Hinata smiled "Ah, that day… I hated you so much"

"I know" Sasuke replayed with a smirk on his face and slipped his hand under her skirt still kissing her neck. "S-Sasuke what are you doing?"

"I want you so bad" Hinata reached down and tried to remove his hand from her thigh. Sasuke pulled his lower lip out and spoke again "But I'm in mood already" he bit down on her neck and reached to unbutton her shirt, but was stopped again.

"N-no Sasuke" Hinata stood up quickly adjusting her clothes. She stood in front of him and stretched out her hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes then took her hand and stood up too. He was hoping to have his way with her there, but suddenly very dangerous and risky thought crossed his mind. He smirked and asked

"It's history right?" Hinata nodded "hn, Kakashi doesn't like when students are late, even though he never comes in time, so we should go. Lunch break is almost over"

They started to walk holding each other's hands. Sasuke was walking slowly in purpose so that they would be late for a bit.

Walking down the hall they finally approached their classroom. Sasuke opened the door and let Hinata in first, and then he walked in and closed the door behind. Kakashi looked at them with his dark gray eye and sighed sliding his hand through his silver locks

"Take your seats" both Hinata and Sasuke looked the direction of their branch, but it had already been occupied. Hinata looked at Sasuke, while he was looking at Kakashi with crossed arms.

Kakashi sighed again and said "You can take the very last one. I don't think that would be a problem" Sasuke hn-ed and started to walk to the branch that was set in the left corner of the classroom.

"And next time come in time" Kakashi added and went to his desk.

Sasuke let Hinata sit closer to the wall, and he sat next to her looking around.

Hinata took her book out from her bag, then pencil, then reached for her notebook when felt Sasuke's hand sliding over her knee and up to her thigh. She froze for a moment, and then rolled her eyes to look at Sasuke to see him looking at Kakashi with his other hand under his chin.

Feeling her gaze on him Sasuke turned his head and looked at her then back at Kakashi.

"Something's wrong?" he asked trying to hide his smirk. Hinata didn't answer, she reached down to remove his hand but Sasuke only tightened his grab on her thigh. She bit her lip down to swallow the man that was about to come out of her. Sasuke smirked again and slid his fingers under her panties. Hinata automatically put her hand on his to make him stop, but instead she helped him to slid his hand further

"S-stop it" she whispered trying to stay calm even though it wasn't that easy.

Sasuke started to play with her clitoris whispering "Relax, I'm not doing anything you don't like"

"T-they can see"

"Just relax and keep quiet" they made eye contact, which lasted only one second, then Sasuke turned his head again.

Hinata tried to relax as she had been told. She took in a deep breath and took her pencil in her hands.

Sasuke was sliding his fingers up and down her sex caressing her intensively. Soon he got Hinata all wet under his touch, what made him smirk one more time. Suddenly he slid one finger in very slowly. Hinata tightened her grab on the pencil and bit her lip to stay quiet. She thanked God that Kakashi knew how to make students listen to him; otherwise, they would be caught for sure.

Sasuke kept sliding his finger in and out with slow pace, but after several thrusts, he decided to add one more finger. That time Hinata had to bit her cheeks from inside to hold the moan back down. Sasuke could hear her respiration clearly. He was sorry only for one thing, that their position wasn't comfortable enough to thrust in her deeper.

After several thrusts, Sasuke wanted to add third finger too, but changed his mind in the last moment. Instead, he changed the angle and started to hit her prostate. That drove Hinata insane. She wanted to do something, to moan, to gasp, but couldn't and that was killing her. Her body was in fire. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins. She couldn't even think straight any more, and Sasuke liked it a lot. She was under his mercy and that feeling was turning him on even more.

Sasuke looked at Hinata's face to see her half-closed eyes. He knew she wouldn't last long. Now he was the one to bit his lip down to hold the moan back. He kept on sliding in and out while caressing her with his thumb. Poor Hinata. She was trying so hard not to make any sounds. Now she was close and that was dangerous. How was she supposed to keep quiet during her release? That was impossible.

Sasuke looked at his watches and let out a little sigh. Only four minutes were left and the class would be over. He started to slide inside her slowly while looking at his watches. After two minutes, he went a bit faster, then faster and faster, and right when the bell rang Hinata got her release with a low moan.

Sasuke took his hand off her panties and looked at her. Hinata blushed as saw his hand covered with her orgasm. She quickly took napkins out from her bag and gave them to Sasuke

"How did you like that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk while cleaning his hand. Hinata blushed even more and rolled her eyes. They both stood up and started to walk towards the door, when Sasuke noticed Kakashi still sitting by his desk.

"Are you coming Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke and reached for the papers in front of him.

"No, I have some work to do, you go without me" Sasuke hn-ed and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. As they walked out the classroom, he bent down and whispered in her ear

"I still have a problem to take care of baby" Hinata bent her head down to hide her blush and smile, and then slightly nodded as if she got it.

Meanwhile Kakashi stood up, took the papers that were on the desk, then held them in front of his already hard member and went out of the classroom, cursing in his mind 'Damn you, stupid horny boy'…


	22. Chapter 22

Four handsome males were sitting in the bar, drinking and having some chat. The oldest one was Kakashi, who didn't have his mask that evening. He wasn't talking too much as was busy by reading his favorite 'icha icha paradise'. But, in real he was pretending that. He was just staring at hot girls in short skirts from the next table. In order to look interested in their conversation, sometimes he would just sigh and say something in lazy tone.

Next to him was sitting another handsome man age of 25. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up and his tie was loosened. You could think that he was a businessman, who dropped his office and skipped out to have a nice time. Well, you would think right. That was Sasuke's brother Itachi. He wasn't much talkative too; he would only play with the glass of whisky in his hands or look at Kakashi and smirk, pointing another group of girls who were staring back at them.

The opposite side of that table was occupied by Naruto and Sasuke. Of course they had their little 'fan club' in that bar too, but not as big as the first two had. In fact, they didn't even need them, as both were in love already.

Anyway, they had gathered together in order to discus Sasuke's problem, but Kakashi and Itachi were a bit busy with other things, and Naruto was being Naruto- talking much and not helping at all.

Feeling sick of all that stuff, Sasuke put his head on the table and closed his eyes. He was hoping to get some advice from them, but in vain. He stayed in that state for a minute or two, before Itachi's voice echoed in his head

"Ah. Little stupid brother… want some advice?" Sasuke raised his head to look at him "Stop thinking that much. If she loves you, she will choose you, if not, then you'll have to get over it and move on. It's all. Now just drink and try to relax" Sasuke sat straight, took a sip of whisky from the glass in front of him, then another one, then smiled looking at smirking Itachi and closed his eyes gulping the rest of his whisky…

Next morning Sasuke woke up at 10:25 a.m. to find himself lying on some couch and Naruto lying on the floor a few feet away from him. Everything around was familiar, but it wasn't his house. He tried to raise his body leaning on his hands, but collapsed back down and covered his eyes with his palms to protect them from the sunlight.

It felt like his head would explode from the headache. Lying in that state for several minutes, he finally opened his eyes. Right then the owner of that nice apartment appeared in the doors of the kitchen with a bottle of milk in his hand.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head" Sasuke turned his head to look at him with still half-closed eyes

"And you call yourself my godfather? You could've given me the guest room instead of that old and uncomfortable couch" Sasuke said rubbing his neck and back.

"Itachi took the guest room, he was sober than you" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

"So…" Kakashi followed him "when are you intend to leave?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow

"Leave where?"

"Sound, you should be there this Monday" Sasuke froze for a minute. What was he talking about?

While he was trying to understand the meaning of Kakashi's words, Naruto walked in rubbing his eyes "What did I miss"

Kakashi answered him "Sasuke needs a new antivirus program"

"Why, he's not working properly?" Naruto asked without thinking.

After laughing a bit Kakashi turned to Sasuke again "I know you hate airplanes, that's why I chose train"

"I'm not going" Sasuke finally spoke and crossed his arms to look more determined

"I've bought two tickets" Kakashi narrowed his eyes and pointed two with his index and middle fingers.

Sasuke let his arms fall to his sides "I better hurry up with packing"

Meanwhile, Hinata was sitting on her bed with some books in front of her. The closed one was titled 'Principles of Marketing by J. R. Evans, B. Berman', and the other, the opened one was titled 'Foundations of Economic Analysis by P. Samuelson'. Her father had brought them and now she had to spend her time on reading that. She would rather die…

Tossing those books away, Hinata stood up and walked towards the door. She put her ear on the door but not hearing any sounds coming from the hall, came back and took her guitar from under her bed.

Blowing away the dust from it, Hinata sat on the floor and started to tune the last three strings. Hiashi had taken her phone from her earlier, so she couldn't even talk to Sasuke. Now all she had left was that guitar and memories of her love.

Closing her eyes she started to play

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone **

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story baby… **

She was singing slower than supposed to, and after a few words she started to cry again. Tears were coming down themselves, even though she was tired of crying all the time.

"Miss Hinata" suddenly came one of the maids' voice. Hinata swept her tears from her face and stood up to open the door of her bedroom.

"Miss Hinata friend of yours, Ino is here" she informed Hinata and turned around to leave. 'Ino?' Hinata's eyes widened 'SASUKE'. She approached the living room in ten seconds, where Ino was waiting for her. But not only Ino. Hiashi was there too, asking Ino about her father and their little business.

"Oh, Hinata! I haven't seen you for ages. How are you?" Ino almost shouted as saw Hinata. She was thinking, that her father wouldn't let them meet or talk.

"I'm fine Ino. Come, have a seat… how are you, what's new?"

"I'm fine, only sad a bit. Did you know that friend of mine is leaving tomorrow?" Hinata made a little pause before answering her. She wasn't sure what Ino was talking about

"F-friend of yours? What friend?"

"The one you met at the mask party last year, remember?" 'Sasuke' Hinata thought immediately. She knew he wouldn't leave her. Trying her best not to smile, Hinata spoke again

"Ah, that friend…"

"Yeah, I'm going to the central station tomorrow at half past two to say good bye to him, I think Naruto will come with me"

During the conversation between Ino and Hinata, Hiashi didn't say even a word. He was listening very carefully, as if trying to understand what that all was about. To him it was strange that Ino was telling about some friend who was going to leave somewhere, and Hinata was acting strange too.

He hn-ed a few times while trying to figure out what was going on. Different thoughts were crossing his mind, but only the last one made him angry. 'That girl is talking about that Uchiha boy, no doubt'.

After telling Hinata everything she had to, Ino considered her mission successfully completed and left Hyugas wishing the best. She was happy to help Sasuke and Hinata, after all she loved too, and could understand their feelings.

After that conversation Hinata felt like there was a hope. It was something like a light in the dark, that would brighten your way until the end. Hope, that she still had a chance to be happy.

Once in a while Hinata slept well, and woke up with good mood. Now she had no hesitations about what to do. She was going to leave with Sasuke and that was for sure.

Smiling to herself, Hinata got up and rushed to the bathroom. She still had to get prepared, besides she had to plan how to leave the house so that no one would see her. But for then she wanted to take a hot shower.

Sasuke was getting prepared too. He was nervous more than ever. And not having any contact with Hinata was making him more nervous. Not wanting to think about bad things, he shook his head and lay down on the couch, thinking about bright future that was waiting for him and her…

That was 2:00 p.m. when Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto and Ino got to the central station. Sasuke took the tickets in his hand and hurried to the platform 1. Looking around he tried to find Hinata, but not seeing her among the other passengers, he sat down on the random seat.

While Sasuke was waiting for Hinata in the station, she was waiting for the right moment to get out of the house. Pulling her head out from her room she smiled as no one was seen. Maybe that was her chance? She took her bag and started to walk downstairs, trying not to make any noises. Walking on her toes, she quickly reached the living room, and appeared in front of the door. Right when she was going to reach the knob and open it, harsh voice came from behind

"Where are you going Hinata?" she froze, drop of cold sweat crawled down her face. That voice… That was Hiashi. Hinata didn't even want to imagine the expression on his face. She slowly turned around to look at him. Only she was surprised to see him calm. He wasn't looking the way she imagined. It felt like he knew that she would come.

"I-I wanted to go for a walk… if you don't mind father"

"Hn, for a walk? Where? Central station?" Hinata's eyes grew wide. How could he know? She didn't want to believe that all those things were happening in real.

"Father, please…" Hiashi took two steps forward and stopped

"Neji, walk her back to her room… and lock the door"

"You can't father" She took a step forward to touch him but Hiashi wouldn't let her.

"You'll be able to leave your room only tomorrow, when HE will be far away from here" Hiashi looked at Neji and nodded as if he could take her.

"Hinata, please come" he took her arm in his hand and started to walk dragging her with him.

"Father, you can't, please let me go" Hinata tried again, but she'd forgotten that there was a stone instead of Hiashi's heart, he was deaf to her pleas and just didn't care about her love.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting insane waiting for Hinata in the station. It was time to leave, but she wasn't there yet. With each passing second and minute Sasuke's heart was bruising from the pain. He couldn't, no he didn't want to believe, that Hinata decided to stay there, but…

Sliding his hand through his locks, Sasuke stood up and walked towards the train, leaving Kakashi, Naruto and Ino stand there dumbfounded. Then he stopped halfway, turned around and walked back. Now everyone was confused. What was he doing?

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, quietly asking what to do. If only he knew… All passengers had already occupied their seats in the train, but Sasuke. He decided to wait a bit longer, but in vain. One more time Sasuke turned around, but this time he ran towards the train.

"It's all" said Naruto, and all three sighed the same time. They turned around to leave the platform. It was sad that Sasuke had left without even saying good bye to them.

All three walked towards Kakashi's car and waited until Kakashi would open the doors. They were going to get in, when suddenly male voice came from behind

"Leaving without me?" they turned around to see Sasuke standing there with his sport bag in his hand. He didn't leave, he came back. Naruto made an 'o' face and shouted

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, IDIOT, YOUR TRAIN…"

"Shut it dobe, I'm not leaving without my Hinata" he walked closer and looked straight in Naruto's eyes "I have a plan" both Naruto and Sasuke smirked

"Teemee! Are we going to do that again?"

"Hn"…

**Weeeeeell, I hope you guys liked this chapter, reviews are wanted more than ever. **

**And I'm not sure, but next chapter may be the last one, so if you don't find this story among 'in-progress' stories next week, then look for it in 'complete' stories. see ya…**


	23. Chapter 23

Hinata was lying in her bed staring at nowhere. After Neji had locked her in her own bedroom, she thought she would cry her heart out, but no tear fell down her eyes. She felt emptiness inside, as if she wasn't alive. Her eyes, that were always warm and full of hope, now were cold and lifeless. Her little light had gone leaving her alone in the dark.

Hinata thought that she would never be or feel the same again, but she was wrong. And the first thing that broke her from those sad thoughts was a loud and awkward sound that came from the outside.

Hinata raised her head and looked at the window to see some round black thing hitting it. For a minute, Hinata thought she saw a bird, so not paying much attention, she rested her head back on the pillow.

That happened again fifteen seconds later, but that time the sound was louder than the first one. Hinata let out a sigh but decided to ignore it. Nothing was matter anymore…

"Hey Naruto what's there?"

"No answer" Sasuke and Naruto remained in silence for a bit, but Naruto and silence weren't joinable, so he fisted his hands in his locks and yelled

"AAAAAAA, can't wait anymore, give it to me"…

Travelling her eyes over the walls and things in her room, Hinata stopped her gaze on the bag she had packed for leaving. 'What's the point?' she thought and slowly crawled down her bed. Taking a few steps, she reached it in order to unpack, but stopped. Some strange feeling rushed through her saying 'turn your head'. Hinata did and froze as saw something she would never forget. That was awkward, weird and a bit out of mind, but funny as well. Naruto was waving her behind the window with a large smile on his face.

Hinata blinked several times, thinking that he was a mirage and would disappear, but she was wrong again. Slowly taking a few steps towards the window, Hinata stopped. She looked around herself, then back at Naruto, but he was still there, only instead of waving he was pointing at something with his index finger.

"Open. The. Window. Hinataa" Naruto said word by word so that she could read his lips. Hinata smiled unwillingly and moved to open the window.

"W-what are you doing here Naruto?" Naruto didn't answer her at first. He put one hand on the edge of the ladder and the other one on the sill. It was the first time he had to get in someone's house that way, so it took a bit longer, than supposed to.

Once Naruto was inside and safe, Hinata spoke again

"What are you doing?"

"We came to kidnap you Hinata"

"W-we? What do you mean?"

"He means…" suddenly another male voice came that made her shiver "that either you are coming with me willingly, or I'm tying you up and carrying you out of here against your will" Hinata slowly turned her body around to see Sasuke standing there.

"You know I'll do it" his voice softened as he met her eyes.

Hinata was in disbelief. Had he really come for her? He didn't leave… 'Am I sleeping?'

Sasuke, as if reading her thoughts, decided to prove her that all that was happening in real. He took a step forward taking something out of his pocket. Hinata looked at his hand to see what was that, and couldn't help but smile when saw a rather thick rope that he had brought in order she wouldn't go with him.

Hinata looked in his eyes again and her heart started to beat a new rhythm. Sasuke raised one brow and took another step forward when Hinata smiled and threw herself into his arms. They hugged each other so tight as if whole century had passed since their last meeting, as if there would be no tomorrow and it was matter of life.

Naruto sighed. He was watching them with a smile. They looked so beautiful together. To him it would be a crime not to help them.

Suddenly his phone started to vibrate breaking the silence and his thoughts. He took it out from his pocket and answered the call. It was Ino.

"Hey guys, we need to hurry" Naruto said after he hang up. Sasuke and Hinata looked at Naruto and nodded.

"You go first" Sasuke pointed at Naruto, then turned his head to look at Hinata "You'll go after him" Hinata hesitantly nodded not sure how was she supposed to do that. She looked through the window and took a step backwards to let Naruto go first.

They did as Sasuke told them. Naruto went first and then they helped Hinata to go down the ladder. Now it was Sasuke's turn to do the same, but before he would do that, he went closer to Hinata's bed taking some sheet of paper out from his pocket. He put it on her bed then returned to the window and left her room, leaving the wind to play with the curtains, sheets of Hinata's bed and the paper with a note

"Father, I'm with the one who loves me the most. Hinata"…

**Five years later **

"WHERE IS MY LIPSTICK, GOD, I CAN'T FIND MY PERFUME, WHERE…"

"INO… just relax" Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was watching Ino's panic attacks for a whole day.

"Your lipstick is in your hand Ino" she said and walked closer to her "Give it to me, I'll help" this time Ino was the one to sigh. She was nervous and she had all rights for that. After all that was her wedding. All her friends were by her side and helping her, but that wasn't enough. In real, she was thinking about running away, but knowing Naruto, he would just find her and bring back, so there was no point in it.

"Are you ready? The groom is waiting for you" came a voice from behind the door. That was it, time to get married. Ino looked at Sakura and smiled nervously.

"You're getting married" Sakura put her hand on Ino's arm and smiled

"I'm getting married" Ino giggled, took her white bouquet from Sakura's hand and went out of the room sucking in deep breaths.

Everyone was on feet waiting for her. Ino closed her eyes for a moment but didn't stop walking. Her steps were matching Mendelssohn's Wedding march.

'Calm down Ino' she said to herself and slowly opened her eyes. The sight in front of her was perfect. She had imagined it many times, but reality was much more beautiful. She rolled her eyes from side to side and finally remained her glare at Naruto who was waiting for her by altar clothed in white, just like her and the other guests. She smiled lightly as reached the altar. So ceremony started.

It was 6:20 p.m. Everyone was enjoying the wedding party, only Ino was a bit upset. Sometimes she would sigh and look at the guests looking for a certain raven couple among them.

"Why is my wife looking so unhappy?" Naruto hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Did you call them?" Naruto giggled, then loosened his grab on her.

"Will you dance with me?" Ino smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They went to the dance floor, where the crowed parted in two sections leaving round area for them. Naruto took Ino's right hand in his left one and put his second hand on her waist pulling her closer. Suddenly all lights went down and only one spotlight remained, lighting the married couple. They started to sway slowly as music started to play and some voice came from the darkness. Ino smiled. She would recognize that voice everywhere

_…**And then you will see,**_

**_The morning will come_**

**_And every day will be bright as the sun_**

**_All of your fears cast them on me_**

**_I just want you to see…_**

**_I'll be your cloud up in the sky_**

**_I'll be your shoulder when you cry_**

**_I'll hear your voices when you call me_**

**_I am your angel_**

**_And when all hope is gone, I'm here_**

**_No matter how far you are, I'm near_**

**_It makes no difference who you are_**

**_I am your angel_**

**_I'm your angel…_**

**(Celine Dian ft. R. Kelly- I'm your angel)**

After the song ended, Hinata and Sasuke went to Naruto and Ino to congratulate them and apologize for being late. They would show up in time if Sasuke wasn't that inpatient about some things, but… anyway, now Ino was completely happy. Now all of her friends would be by her side and see the happiest day of her life.

They didn't notice how the nigh fell. Hinata was standing by the fountains enjoying the night, when Sasuke suddenly appeared from nowhere and grabbing her hand spun around to kiss.

"What a pity we've missed the most beautiful part of the ceremony" Hinata spoke as they broke the kiss. Sasuke knitted his brows

"Most beautiful part? You're talking about vows?" Hinata nodded in silence and looked away

"Well" Sasuke took her hand in his "I think it went like this" he took her second hand in his too, to have her full attention and spoke

"I Uchiha Sasuke, take you Hyuga Hinata, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us apart" then he pulled a little black box from his pocket and knelt down "Hinata, will you marry me?"

Hinata didn't know what to say, she was shocked and pleasantly surprised. Turning her head, she saw Ino and Naruto standing a bit away from them waiting for her answer

"Say 'no'" Naruto shouted and laughed

"Say 'yes'" Sasuke whispered in a low tone and looked at her with eyes full of hope. Hinata melt from his look. Her prince charming was asking her to marry him, of course, she was going to say yes. She looked straight in his eyes and slightly nodded. Next second she was in Sasuke's arms, lips pressed to his own.

"I love you" she said their lips still locked together

"Love you more"

"Forever"

"And ever"…

THE END

**Dear readers: I'd like to thank all of you. I hope you enjoyed reading this story…**


End file.
